Head over heels in love
by Koritako
Summary: Angelina Johnson stellt zehn goldene Regeln auf, damit Katie Bell sich ihren Quidditch-Kapitän angeln kann. Aber ob der so leicht herumzukriegen ist?


**Head over heels in love**

"Wie angelt man sich seinen Quidditch-Kapitän?"

* * *

**Harry Potter (Charaktere) © JKR ****  
****Storyline © ****Seane**

* * *

Zu aller erst einmal: Die FF ist schon 3 Jahre alt. Jedoch gefällt sie mir noch ganz gut, sodass ich euch diese nicht vorenthalten wollte. Ich habe alle Kapitel zu einem Ganzen zusammengefasst, bzw. ihr könnt die FF in einem Rutsch lesen. ;)

Würde mich über ein Feedback freuen.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Prolog - Zehn goldene Regeln****  
**

**B**ei Merlin, seid wann hatte Oliver nur so wunderschöne bernsteinfarbene Augen? Ein schmachtendes Seufzen entwich mir und ich starrte diesen sexy Hüter vor mir mit verträumten Blicken an. Sein Mund bewegte sich unerlässlich und ließ einige unschöne Wörter von sich hören. Hmm? Was redete er da eigentlich?

"Bell! Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?!" Seine zornige Stimme ließ mich zusammenfahren und meine Blicke flitzten kurz irritiert hin und her. Huh? Seid wann standen Wood und ich denn alleine auf dem Quidditch-Feld? Oh man, da hatte er mir doch tatsächlich eine Standpauke gehalten und ich hatte über die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen. Kein Wunder, dass sich Angelina und der Rest der Truppe aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

"Tut mir Leid Oliver. Aber ich war in Gedanken!"

_Ganz genau. Ich war damit beschäftigt dich ohne Unterlass an zu glotzen._

Pfui. Was für eine verräterische Stimme in mir.

"Du warst in Gedanken? Meine Güte, Bell. Seid wann bist du so unkonzentriert? Heute das Training war ein Desaster! Du konntest kein einziges Mal den Quaffle fangen, ... geschweige denn ein Tor erzielen!", redete er sich in Rage und seine Stimme zitterte wahrscheinlich vor Wut. Oh oh, gleich würde er brüllen. Ganz sicher. Hilfe, konnte mich jemand jetzt nicht einfach unsichtbar machen?

"Tut mir Leid", stammelte ich ein zweites Mal leise und sah mit unschuldigen Blicken zu ihm auf. Aber das klappte bei Oliver ohnehin nicht. Viel zu viele Male hatte Alicia diese Masche bei ihm ausprobiert, da sie hin und wieder zu spät gekommen war. Denn wenn es um Quidditch ging, war unser lieber Kapitän halt ein Tyrann und daran würde sich auch in Zukunft nichts etwas ändern.

"Und du denkst? Mit einem: 'Tut mir Leid' ist alles vergessen?", zischte er fragend und kam bedrohlich einen Schritt näher. Ich schluckte. Der machte mir Angst! Gleich würde er sich auf mich stürzten und mich mit seinen Besen verdreschen. Unsicher schielte ich diesen an, denn Oliver hatte den Stiel des Besens fest umklammert und würde ganz sicher jeden Moment damit ausholen. Gäbe doch sicher eine riesen Schlagzeile: Gut aussehender, sexy, geiler, süßer und niedlicher Quidditch-Hüter verdrescht eine seiner Jägerinnen. Ok, lassen wir diesen ganzen Kram von wegen geil und so weg. Diese Zeile hätte NUR ein Fangirli von Wood verfassen können. Und **DAS** war ich definitiv nicht. Ich war nur ein kleines bisschen in ihn verknallt. Das war auch schon alles.

_Das nennst du alles? Gute Güte, du denkst Tag und Nacht an ihn! Das ist also nichts?_

RUHE! Diese nervtötende Stimme sollte nicht noch alles schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Okay, ich gab es ja zu. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf das Training konzentrieren. Und daran war ganz alleine dieser Wood Schuld! Was sah der auch so geil aus? War doch klar, dass er interessanter war als dieser olle Quaffle. Konnte mir das jemand verübeln?

_JA! Der sexy Quidditch-Kapitän vor dir, Süße._

"Nein", antwortete ich ihm vielleicht etwas verspätet, da eine dicke Wutader auf seiner Stirn zu pochen begann. Ich sollte ihn etwas besänftigen. Ja, das war sicher eine gute Idee.

_Genau! Schmeiß dich auf ihn und knutsch ihn nieder._

KLAPPE! Das war die letzte Warnung! Warum musste dieses Stimmchen auch gerade dann auftauchen, seid mir bewusst geworden war, dass ich Oliver mochte? Ging es allen verliebten Mädchen so?

"Ich werde ab nächster Woche eine halbe Stunde länger trainieren als die anderen. Deal, Wood?" Mein Blick festigte sich etwas und meine Stimme hörte sich auch wieder viel selbstbewusster an. Da war sie wieder: Die alte Katie Bell, die sich von nichts und niemanden etwas sagen ließe. Außer vielleicht von einem wütenden Quidditch-Kapitän.

"In Ordnung, Bell. Aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du Montag wieder konzentrierter spielen wirst. Denn anstatt mich dauernd anzustarren, solltest du dich lieber um den Quaffle kümmern und Tore erzielen!", herrschte Oliver mir bei und wirbelte herum - ging schnurstracks auf die Jungenumkleide zu. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihm hinterher. Wahrscheinlich schlich sich geradewegs ein verräterisches Rot auf meine Wangen. Ich spürte doch regelrecht, wie mein ganzes Gesicht zu glühen begann. Sicher würde man mich gerade mit einer roten Ampel verwechseln können. E-Er ha-hatte e-es doch ta-tatsächlich bemerkt?! Bei Merlin, war das peinlich! Meine kalten Hände klatschen hastig gegen meine heißen Wangen. Ich konnte ihm unmöglich mehr unter die Augen treten. Und dann noch dieses spitzbübische Grinsen, als er sich kurz davor von mir gewandt hatte! Wusste Oliver, dass ... dass ... dass ... ich ... Oh man, jetzt sprach ich sogar innerlich meine Sätze nicht mehr aus. Soweit war es also schon mit mir.

* * *

**E**ine halbe Stunde später verließ ich frisch geduscht, gekleidet in meiner Schuluniform, die Quidditch-Umkleidekabine und machte mich auf direktem Wege ins Schloss. Ich musste mit jemanden reden. Angelina war doch Ansprechpartnerin für Sachen Liebe, Sex und Eifersucht. Unsere Expertin in Gryffindor. Tja~, das Mädel hatte nun mal Erfahrung und das nicht zu wenig! Unsere gute Johnson war nämlich mit Fred Weasley zusammen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wo die beiden es schon überall getrieben hatten. Dagegen war ich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Wahrscheinlich verlor ich meine Unschuld erst in 10 Jahren. Aber vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen eher. Den passenden Kandidaten hatte ich mir ja schon herausgesucht. Ich murmelte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu, das Gemälde klappte wortlos zur Seite und ich kletterte flink durch das Portraitloch.

"Katie~", wurde ich auch schon gleich von meinen besten zwei Freundinnen grinsend begrüßt. Fragend zog ich meine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Wir haben dich schon erwartet, meine Süße", flötete Angelina gut gelaunt und klopfte auf den freien Sessel neben sich. Vorher haben schweiften meine Blicke noch rasch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gut, es saßen sonst nur noch drei Zweitklässler in der hintersten Ecke und spielten Snape-Explodieren. Kein Wood weit und breit. Meine Chance zu reden.

"Ihr habt mich erwartet?", fragte ich jedoch nun etwas irritiert und setzte mich zu den beiden Mädchen auf einen der Sessel direkt am Kamin. In diesem prasselte angenehm das Feuer vor sich hin.

"Und ob! Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass Oliver dich vielleicht umbringt", sprach Alicia ihre Vermutung aus und warf ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar über ihre Schulter zurück. Hmm~, wie sehr ich sie darum doch beneidete. Sie hatte so tolles glänzendes Haar und meines war nur Straßenköter-blond.

"Beinahe wäre es auch so gekommen", seufzte ich. "Aber ich habe ihm angeboten ab Montag eine halbe Stunde länger, als alle anderen, zu trainieren und Schwups war ich aus dem Schneider." Angelina, neben mir, schien das Ganze aber nicht so recht zu interessieren. Denn sie starrte mich mit einem 'Ich weiß alles, rück mit der Sprache raus' - Blick an. Schon gut, schon gut. Ich würde ja alles beichten! Man! Das Mädchen hatte mich doch sicher schon vor längerer Zeit durchschaut gehabt.

"Aber eigentlich will ich mit euch über etwas anderes sprechen." Nervös haspelte ich mit meinen Händen herum. "Und es geht auch um Oliver!", fügte ich hastig hinzu. Zwei wissende und grinsende Freundinnen stierten mich an.

"Wir wissen was du uns sagen willst, liebste Katie. Denn schon viel zu lange merkt man es dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du mehr für unseren tyrannischen Quidditch-Kapitän übrig hast, als nur Freundschaft." Angelina hatte es präzise auf den Punkt gebracht! Glückwunsch! Aber warum bei Merlin, wurde ich dann schon wieder rot? Die beiden wussten doch ohnehin was los war.

"Das ist wahr", gab ich zögernd von mir. "… und deswegen brauche ich auch unbedingt eure Hilfe!" Anscheinend machte ich einen ziemlich flehenden und hilflosen Eindruck, denn beide sahen mich sehr mitfühlend an.

"Katie." Alicia griff nach meiner rechten Hand. "Du hast dir einen sehr sturen und dickköpfigen Jungen ausgesucht. Aber ich werde dir beistehen. Auch wenn deine Konkurrenz unzählig ist, er noch NIE Interesse an jüngeren Mädchen gezeigt hat und zudem er ganz sicher mit niemanden etwas aus dem Quidditch-Team anfangen würde, ... ich helfe dir." Ich machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen. Nur blieben mir dummerweise sämtliche Worte im Halse stecken. Das waren ja sehr gute Aussichten für mich, dachte ich sarkastisch.

"Boah Alicia, wie kannst du Katie so etwas sagen? Du sollst ihr Mut machen und nicht sämtliche Aussichten nehmen!", fuhr Angelina empört dazwischen und griff nun nach meiner anderen Hand. Was das wohl für ein Bild abgab? Ich saß zwischen zwei reizenden Mädels und wir hielten Händchen. Ein Glück, dass niemand da war. Nun ja ..., außer die drei Zweitklässler. Sollten die aber denken, was sie wollten.

"Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt!", murrte sie zurück.

"Dann hätte es aber etwas schonender sein können und nicht so direkt."

"Besser so als das wir ihr irgend etwas vormachen!," erwiderte Spinnet darauf ein klein wenig hitzig. Hallo? Mädels? Ich war auch noch da. Ihr solltet mir helfen und euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.

"Schluss damit! Sagt mir lieber wie ich Oliver herumkriegen kann!", spie ich regelrecht hervor und warf beiden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ich hatte nicht wirklich so schreien wollen. Aber mir war halt nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Angelina war für einige Sekunden lang anscheinend leicht aus dem Konzept geraten und holte tief Luft. "Also gut, Süße. Es gibt sozusagen 10. Goldene Regeln um einen Jungen herumzukriegen und diese Regeln wirst du ab Morgen befolgen. Denn es ist Wochenende und es geht nach Hogsmeade. Also die besten Voraussetzungen, ... und in einer Woche durfte der schnuckelige Kapitän dann dir gehören." Moment Mal!? Das ging mir jetzt gerade etwas zu schnell. In einer Woche war Oliver also _Mein_? Wie sollte das denn bitte gehen? Ich sollte irgendwelche dummen Regeln befolgen und Wood läge mir dann zu Füßen? Traumhafte Vorstellung, aber völlig absurd. So schnell konnte das gar nicht gehen oder etwa doch? "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich das nicht ganz so glauben kann. Aber wie lauten denn diese Regeln überhaupt?"

Auch Alicia schienen diese Regeln neu zu sein, denn sie hatte sich neugierig aus ihrem Sessel hervorgelehnt und starrte Angelina gebannt an.

"Nun gut, ich zähle sie für euch auf. Also:

- 1. Gewinne zu allererst einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit

- 2. Zeige ihm, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist

- 3. Küss ihn um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen

- 4. Tue am darauf folgenden Tag als sei nichts gewesen

- 5. Zeige ihm danach mit einer kleinen Aufmerksamkeit, dass du ihn gern hast

- 6. Flirte mit ihm was das Zeug hält

- 7. Mach ihn eifersüchtig

- 8. Geh mit jemand anderem aus

- 9. Warte bis er dann wieder auf dich zu kommt

- 10. Verführe ihn"

Wieder einmal versagte meine Stimme. Das konnte Angelina doch unmöglich ernst meinen. Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Das würde ich nicht machen. Küssen, ... ihn verführen? Hilfe! In mir begann sich alles zu drehen.

"Keine schlechte Sache, ... diese Regeln", meinte Alicia begeistert und zerdrückte fast meine Hand. Au, au, au. Ging das vielleicht auch etwas sanfter? Was für eine Kraft! Meine Güte!

"Mädels, das könnt ihr unmöglich von mir verlangen", - und schüttelte dabei heftig meinen Kopf.

"Willst du Oliver?"

"Ja, aber..."

"Als deinen richtig festen Freund?"

"Ja, aber..."

"Dich jeden Morgen mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss wecken lassen?"

"Ja, aber.."

"Willst du den besten Sex in ganz Hogwarts haben?"

"Ja, aber..."

Bei Angelinas letzter Frage schoss mir eine leichte Röte in die Wangen. Aber MOMENT MAL!? Woher wusste Angelina überhaupt, dass man...?

"Keine Panik, Katie." Sie schien meine Sorge erahnt zu haben. "Ich habe natürlich nicht mit Wood geschlafen. Aber er war doch mit dieser dunkelhaarigen Schönheit zusammen und die erzählt das hin und wieder ganz gerne herum." Diese dumme Kuh also. Warum war Oliver eigentlich mit DER zusammen gewesen? Ich hatte selten so etwas Aufgetakeltes und Eingebildetes gesehen. Zum Glück waren nicht alle Ravenclaw-Mädels so.

"Ok, ich glaube dir ja. Und ich mache auch bei diesem blöden Plan mit. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass der etwas taugt", gab ich mich doch tatsächlich geschlagen. Ich hatte immerhin Hilfe gewollt und hatte abrupt welche bekommen. Es passte mir zwar nicht so ganz. Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich wollte Oliver um jeden Preis, da musste man halt über seinen Schatten springen.

"Nun denn Katie, ab morgen geht es also los", verkündete Angelina kichernd. "Das Projekt: Wie angelt man sich seinen Quidditch-Kapitän?!"

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Der erste Schritt**

_Regel 1 - Gewinne zu allererst einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit_

**A**m nächsten Morgen wurde ich ziemlich unsanft aus meinem wunderschönen Oliver-Traum gerissen, da mich irgendjemand wie verrückt an den Schultern versuchte wach zu rütteln. Wenn diese Person so weitermachte, würde ich gleich in mein Bett reihern. "Hgnh", kam es verschlafen aus meinen Mund und ich versuchte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu erkennen, wer denn dieser Störenfried überhaupt war.

"Katie Bell! Wir haben noch jede Menge zu tun, bevor wir dich auf Oliver loslassen können und du pennst seelenruhig deinen Schönheitsschlaf - brabbelst dabei zusätzlich laufend seinen Namen. Es ist kurz vor 10 und du bist immer noch nicht aufgestanden!", keifte meine herzallerliebste beste Freundin Alicia und hatte endlich aufgehört mich durchzuschütteln. Ein Glück! Aber anstatt aufzustehen, zog ich mir lieber die Bettdecke wieder über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. "Ich will nicht," murrte ich müde zurück. "Außerdem war Oliver gerade dabei mich zu küssen. Hättest du nicht fünf Minuten warten können?"

"Katie!?", hörte ich ihre Stimme scharf und gedämpft durch die Decke, die mir dann kurzerhand einfach entzogen wurde. OK, ich stand ja schon auf! Alicia würde sonst keine Ruhe geben. Also quälte ich mich hoch, setzte meine Füße auf den eiskalten Boden auf und erhob mich gähnend.

"Schickes Nachthemd, Bell." Angelina war geradewegs neben Alicia getreten. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Köfferchen. Ich überging ihre reizende Aussage über mein Nachthemd, ... ja, welches vielleicht wirklich sehr altmodisch war, mit Blümchen und so, aber das war im Moment meine geringste Sorge! Eher fragte ich mich was in diesem Koffer war.

"Ok, Katie. Nun mal gut die Lauscher aufgesperrt." Angelina setzte sich auf mein Bett und ich sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend auf sie herab. Jetzt kam sicher nichts Gutes, dass verriet mir ihr lauernder Blick.

"Heute gilt es die erste Regel zu befolgen: Wie gewinne ich Olivers Aufmerksamkeit!? Und deswegen haben Alicia und ich uns überlegt dich heute für Hogsmeade so richtig schön herauszuputzen. Neues Outfit, schicke Frisur und etwas Schminke." Dabei klopfte die Ältere kurz auf das Köfferchen auf ihrem Schoß. Mir schwante Übles. Die beiden würden mich doch nicht in eine Barbiepuppe verwandeln, oder?

"Wood wird dich dann gar nicht übersehen können. Also mach gefälligst nicht so ein zweifelndes Gesicht. Es wird klappen", versicherte mir Alicia und griff nach meinem Handgelenk. "Komm wir durchforsten mal unsere Kleiderschränke und stellen ein super tolles Outfit zusammen. Das wird der Hammer werden." Sie zog mich quer durch den Mädchenschlafsaal in den der Fünftklässler hinein und noch immer ziemlich verpennt stolperte ich der Braunhaarigen einfach nur hinterher. Was Alicia wohl unter einem super tollen Outfit verstand?

"So bleib da stehen!"

"Ja, ja", murmelte ich nur und spähte über ihre Schulter hinweg, als sie begann ihren riesen Kleiderschrank zu durchforsten, der vor Klamotten nur so überquoll. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viel Kleidung besitzen? Ich besaß gerade mal nur die Hälfte von dem, was Alicia da alles drin hatte.

* * *

**N**ach etwa einer halben Stunde und etlichem Anprobieren schien meine Freundin endlich mit ihrer Auswahl zufrieden zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu mir! Fast schon entsetzt starrte ich in den Spiegel vor mir. "Nein, auf keinen Fall! Kommt nicht in Frage. Es ist Herbst! Ich werde mir den Arsch abfrieren", grummelte ich und zupfte kurz am Jeans-Minirock herum. Außerdem war der viel zu kurz! Würde ich nur mal ein bisschen in die Hocke gehen wollen, würde man meinen blanken Hintern sehen, da Spinnet mich doch tatsächlich gezwungen hatte einen schwarzen String an zu ziehen. Passend dazu natürlich einen schwarzen BH, der sich fein durch den weißen samtigen Stoff meines Oberteils abzeichnete. Dieses zum allen Überfluss noch einen tiefen Blick in meinen Ausschnitt gewährte. Nun gut, wenigstens war es langärmlig.

"So kalt ist es draußen doch gar nicht", widersprach mir Alicia entschieden und legte mir eine silberne Kette um. An dieser baumelte ein Quaffle-Anhänger. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Wenigstens eine Sache die mir gefiel. Die Kette war toll!

"So und jetzt schlüpfe doch mal bitte in diese Halbstiefel." Seufzend ging ich ihrer Bitte nach und zog mir die schwarzen Stiefeletten über. Oh je, die besaßen natürlich einen Absatz! Mir würden die Füße weh tun, bevor ich Hogsmeade überhaupt erreicht hatte. Ich war nun mal kein Schickimicki-Mädchen. Mir reichten bequeme Hosen und süße Shirts. Ich war eben ein kleiner Wildfang und liebte Quidditch über alles. Da war kein Platz für Schminke und schicke Klamotten.

"Ok, sehen gut aus und dann noch diese Jacke." Ich nahm Alicia ihre Jeansjacke ab und zog diese ebenfalls wortlos über. Meckern und Sträuben brachte bei dem Mädchen nichts. Sie würde so lange nerven, bis sie ihren Willen bekam.

"Perfekt! Wood wird dich gar nicht mehr wieder erkennen." Angelina, die von Weitem aus alles beobachtet hatte, war vom Bett aufgesprungen, legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und sah an mir vorbei in den Spiegel. Sie schien äußerst zufrieden mit der Kleidungsauswahl zu sein.

"Das glaube ich auch. Er wird einfach an mir vorbeigehen und sich denken, was denn das für eine aufgemotzte Tussi sei." Ich seufzte leise auf und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. Das würde niemals klappen! Nein, ... eher würde ich mich lächerlich machen.

"Man Katie, sieh doch nicht gleich alles so schwarz! Der Blödmann von einem Quidditch-Kapitän wird endlich bemerken was für ein hübsches und tolles Mädchen du doch eigentlich bist. Die Sportroben sind nun mal nicht sexy und da beachtet dich kein Mann." Johnson schob mich nach ihrer Aussage hin geradewegs auf ihr Bett zu und drückte mich auf, dieses seitlich sitzend, nieder. Uii, jetzt kamen wir also zum viel schrecklicheren Teil über: Dem Schminken.

"Bell, heute keine süßen Pippi Langstrumpf Zöpfe. Die passen ja nun gar nicht. Ich stecke dir deine Haare einfach elegant hoch." Ich hörte Alicia neben mir kichern, die sich längst auf Angelinas Bett gelegt hatte und uns beide gespannt beobachtete. Das musste sie mir nun nicht wirklich sagen, dass diese Zöpfchen out und kindisch waren. Aber sie hielten meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und das war die Hauptsache. Beim Quidditch spielen war es doch egal wie ich aussah. Ich musste Tore erzielen und nichts anderes. Wood würde mir sonst die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich alle paar Sekunden lang einen Taschenspiegel hervorkramen würde.

* * *

**E**ine ganze Stunde später war ich dann endlich soweit. Angelina und Alicia hatten sich ebenfalls umgezogen und sahen richtig schick aus. Bei Merlin, warum musste eigentlich nur ich einen Rock tragen? Oh ja, natürlich … die beiden wollten mir nicht die Schau stehlen. Ich betrachtete mich ein weiteres Mal im Spiegel und große dezent geschminkte grüne Augen starrten mir unsicher entgegen. Angelina hatte ihren Job wirklich gut gemacht. Auch die Frisur war unglaublich! Meine blonden Haare waren elegant noch oben gesteckt worden und einige Strähnen fielen in sanften Wellen in mein Gesicht.

"Katie, anstarren lassen kannst du dich nachher noch von deinem Schwarm. Du hast dich lange genug betrachtet. Nun komm, Schätzchen. Um 12 Uhr wollten wir uns mit den Jungs am Brunnen vor dem Schloßeingang treffen." Alicia hatte meine Hand ergriffen und zerrte mich die Treppen des Mädchenschlafsaals hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"A-Aber was ist mit Frühstück? Ich habe Hunger", protestierte ich und mein Magen machte sich in diesem Moment auch schon lautstark bemerkbar. Vergessen war die Begegnung mit Wood, die mir gleich bevorstehen würde.

"Du machst wohl Witze, Kates. Du hast das Frühstück verpasst. Wir haben Mittag und werden nachher in Drei Besen etwas essen." Mit offenen Mund starrte ich Angelina auf den Rücken, die geradewegs durch das Portraitloch nach draußen auf den Gang kletterte.

"Aber bis dahin verhungere ich!", rief ich meiner Freundin entrüstet nach und folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen. Auch Alicia musste sich beeilen um mit uns beiden Schritt halten zu können, da Johnson es mehr als eilig hatte.

"Du wirst es schon überleben!", zischte sie etwas angenervt zurück und hielt Mr. Filch ihr Erlaubnisschreiben unter die Nase. Der Hausmeister starrte kurz argwöhnisch drauf und ließ sie dann passieren. Nun war ich an der Reihe und Mrs. Norris zu seinen Füßen miaute kurz. Nachdem auch ich an Mr. Filch vorbei war, überholte ich Angelina und ging geradewegs rücklings Richtung alten Brunnen.

"Kein Grund mich deswegen so an zu zischen, Johnson!", zickte ich zurück. Ich war extrem gereizt wenn ich nichts zwischen die Zähne bekam und jetzt sollte ich noch etwa eine Stunde lang hungern? Der Tag fing ja wunderbar an.

"Katie, dreh dich endlich um oder du wir-…" Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in meinen erschrockenen Aufschrei unter. Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gott. Ich war geradewegs in zwei starke Arme eines Jungens gesegelt - in den Armen eines sehr Wohlriechenden angemerkt. Instinktiv hatten sich meine Hände in den Stoff seiner Jacke gekrallt und ich drückte mein Gesicht fest gegen seinen linken Oberarm. Im ersten Moment hatte ich wirklich gedacht ich mache Bekanntschaft mit den Boden. Was musste auch dieser riesen Stein mitten auf den Weg herumliegen?! Hmpf! Na gut, ... normalerweise ging man ja auch nicht rückwärts durch die Gegend. Also war ich selbst Schuld.

"Katie? Ist alles ok?", fragte eine sehr bekannte Stimme ein klein wenig besorgt und ich kniff meine Augen abrupt fest zusammen. Mein Herz begann schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern.

_Du bist geradewegs deinen SEX-Gott in die Arme gesegelt!_, spie die Stimme in mir regelrecht. _Du Glückliche!_ Nun denn, ich hatte dieses Stimmchen irgendwie auch schon vermisst - hätte mich auch stark gewundert wenn es ab heute still geblieben wäre. Ich schluckte, da Oliver seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille geschlungen hatte. Nein, nein, nein. Ich würde nicht die Augen aufmachen!

Hier war es warm!

Hier roch es gut!

Hier fühlte ich mich wohl!

Außerdem wollte ich nicht in die grinsenden Gesichter meiner Freunde sehen. NEIN!

"Sag mal, ist sie etwa in Ohnmacht gefallen?", fragte Angelina in einer amüsierten Tonlage. Nein, natürlich war ich das nicht! Bei so einen Moment? Niemals! Ich musste das hier auskosten und das in vollen Zügen! So, ... die erste Regel hatte ich doch gut befolgt, oder? Ich hatte Woods Aufmerksamkeit! Und sicher nicht wegen meiner neuen Klamotten. Nur wie kam ich wieder aus dieser peinlichen Situation heraus? Hmm. Am besten die unschuldige Mädchen Nummer. Ja! Das war es.

"Entschuldigung, Oliver. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst", murmelte ich peinlich berührt, hob meinen Kopf an und sah in seine überraschten dunkelbraunen Augen, die mich so intensiv bedachten, dass sich meine Beine sofort wie Pudding anfühlten. Gute Güte, bei diesen Blicken würde doch jedes Mädchen schwach werden.

"Kein Problem, ich war ja da um dich aufzufangen", erwiderte er frech grinsend und zwinkerte mir spitzbübisch zu. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und ich riss mich abrupt von ihm los. Mein Gesicht glühte mal wieder regelrecht und das hielt auch noch eine ganze Weile an, da mich mein Quidditch-Kapitän eingehend zu mustern begann. Anscheinend war er von meiner Klamottenwahl mehr als überrascht und etwas Verwundertes lag in seinen Augen.

"Wood! Hör gefälligst auf mich so an zu starren!", keifte ich ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an, wand mich von ihm ab, harkte mich bei Alicia ein und zog meine beste Freundin an den Weasley-Zwillingen und Lee vorbei. Letzterer rief mir ein: "Heißes Outfit, Bell!" hinterher. Ich warf diesem einen Avada Kedavra Blick zu und stapfte mit Alicia Richtung Hogsmeade. Hinter uns hörte ich das Gekicher von Angelina und das laute Geplapper von Fred und George. Und natürlich Lee, der Oliver gegenüber heftig am vorschwärmen war. Ich hörte einige Wortfetzen heraus, da es wohl um mich ging. Ich ballte meine rechte Hand zu einer Faust, sodass meine Fingerknöchel schon weiß hervortraten. Lee Jordan! Wenn der nicht bald seine Klappe hielt, dann... Oh ja, mir rauschten die schlimmsten Foltermethoden durch den Kopf. Er würde qualvoll sterben. Einen grausamen Tod erleiden.

„Hast du gesehen, Wood? Was hat Bell doch für einen geilen Hintern." Eins.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass sich so eine tolle Figur unter den Sportroben befinden würde." Zwei.

"Die würde ich nur mal allzu gerne...", der Rest des Satzes wurde von meinen lauten Stimme übertönt. "Jordan! Wenn du keine gewischt bekommen willst, halt deinen MUND!" Zornig war ich zu den beiden herumgewirbelt und bedachte Lee mit einem Todesblick. Der Typ war einfach nur unverschämt. Und diese Aussagen auch noch bei Oliver! Gut, mein Temperament war vielleicht etwas mit mir durch gegangen, aber ich hatte das unterbrechen müssen. Mit allen Mitteln!

"Schon ok Kleine, ich bin ja ruhig." Beschwichtigend hob Lee seine Hände in die Höhe. Oliver neben ihn lachte kurz amüsiert auf. Was war daran denn bitteschön so lustig?! Schnaufend drehte ich mich wieder um und ging weiter. Alicia neben mir tätschelte kurz meine Schulter. "Gut gemacht." Zufrieden mit mir selbst nickte ich und dachte gleich darauf auch schon an die nächste Regel. Wie bei Merlins Namen, sollte ich mich denn an diese halten? Angelina musste her. Aber die war ja leider weitgehend mit ihrem Fred beschäftigt. Nun ja, also hieß es selbst Köpfchen zeigen. In Drei Besen konnte ich es ja mal versuchen.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Schlimmer gehts nimmer**

_Regel 2 - Zeige ihm, dass du etwas GANZ Besonderes bist_

**I**m Pub war es laut und stickig - es sollte sich heute noch als durchaus schwierig erweisen einen Tisch zu ergattern. Aufmerksam ließ ich meine Blicke durch den überfüllten Raum schweifen. Es hielten sich an diesem Samstag besonders viele Sechst- und Siebtklässler auf. Madame Rosmerta hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und eilte von einem Tisch zum Nächsten weiter.

"Oh man, meint ihr hier kriegen wir noch einen freien Tisch?", fragte Alicia zweifelnd und ich ließ von ihren Arm ab, da ich mich die ganze Zeit über bei ihr eingeharkt hatte und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Es wäre regelrecht ein Wunder, wenn wir noch irgendwo Platz finden würden. So voll war es seit langem nicht mehr gewesen.

"Lasst das mal unsere Sorge sein." George ging mit Fred voraus und die beiden schmissen sich mit einen Grinsen ins Getümmel - drängten sich an einigen heftig protestierenden Slytherins vorbei. Na wenn das mal gut ging.

"Hoffentlich stellen die beiden nichts Dummes an. Sonst können wir unsere nette Runde hier heute vergessen", brummte Angelina, die neben Alicia stehen geblieben war und verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust. Oh je, der arme Fred. Denn wenn Angelina erst einmal sauer war, konnte sie niemand mehr beruhigen und auf seine Streicheleinheiten konnte der Gute dann wohl auch verzichten. Ein kaum merkliches Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, wenn ich daran dachte, dass sie ihm eine gehörige Standpauke erteilte.

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Die wissen was sie tun", versicherte Lee ihr, wobei sein Blick aber auf mir lag und er mir kurz frech zuzwinkerte. Stur drehte ich meinen Kopf sofort in die andere Richtung - ich war noch immer sauer auf ihn - und hatte Wood im Blickfeld. Das war doch gleich viel besser. Unauffällig begann ich ihn zu mustern. Es war höchst selten Oliver mal nicht in seinen Quidditch-Klamotten oder Schulkleidung zu sehen. Heute trug er einen eng anliegenden schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und seine graufarbene Jacke hing lässig über seiner rechten Schulter.

"Einfach sexy", murmelte ich mit leiser verträumter Stimme - nicht bewusst, dass ich die zwei Worte laut aussprach und Oliver mich stirnrunzelnd taxierte. "Was ist sexy?" Oh nein. Oh nein. Eine Ausrede musste her und zwar schnell! Hatte Oliver bemerkt, dass er gemeint war? Warum grinste der mich dann so komisch an? Aber seine Augen strahlten definitiv etwas Irritiertes aus. Ein gutes Zeichen.

_Ok Süße, ganz ruhig bleiben. Denke dir irgend etwas Gescheites aus._

Wow, meine innere Stimme war gut. Hach Sarkasmus, wo kamst du denn schon wieder so schnell her? Was sollte ich mir denn bitteschön ausdenken?!! Unter diesen Umständen war es äußerst schwer sich zu konzentrieren! Ah! Er sollte mich gefälligst nicht so schnuckelig ansehen.

"Ähm, Ähm, Ähm", begann ich zu stottern und zeigte wahllos auf irgendeinen Typen im Pub."Der!?", spie ich regelrecht und mein Mund klappte die nächsten zwei Sekunden aber wieder abrupt wieder zu.

_DER? Bist du noch ganz zu retten? Ich sagte, denke dir etwas Gescheites aus. Ieeee~, Marcus Flint._ Auch mir wäre das Essen wieder hochgekommen, hätte ich heute gefrühstückt gehabt. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, dass sich Wood krampfhaft auf die Unterlippe biss und irgendetwas von: "...deswegen also dieser Aufzug, Bell." - murmelte. Nei~n! Jetzt waren jegliche Chancen vertan. Oliver würde mich nie wieder anschauen, geschweige denn mit mir reden. So wäre dann auch irgendwie die zweite Regel erfüllt worden. Ich war wirklich etwas GANZ Besonders. Jemand, der nun, durch meine eigene Blödheit, auf Woods schlimmsten Erzfeind Flint stand. Das Leben war ja so ungerecht. Aber irgendwie musste ich die Situation doch noch retten können, oder?

"So ein Blödsinn. Meine Klamottenwahl hat nichts mit Flint zu tun", widersprach ich dem süßen, heißen, verdammt gut aussehenden - Ähm... - Quidditch-Kapitän, der mich noch immer fassungslos anstarrte. Verzweifelt hatte ich kurzerhand seinen Oberarm umschlungen und klammerte mich regelrecht an ihn. "Ich finde so einen hässlichen Troll ganz sicher nicht attraktiv."

_Dann hätte ich dich auch für verrückt erklärt. Ich hatte schon Angst du leidest an Geschmacksverirrung._

Mein Kopf lag leicht im Nacken, da ich zu Oliver aufsehen musste. Bei Merlin, er musste mir einfach glauben. "Eigentlich geht mich das ja nichts an. Aber mit dem Feind anbändeln? Das hätte ich dir wirklich niemals zugetraut. Aber wenn du sagst, dass es nicht so ist..." Seine Stimme klang brüchig und ernst. Glaubte er mir nun oder nicht? Es war wirklich nur ein Versehen. Aber hätte ich die Wahrheit sagen sollen?

_JA! Dann wäre dir das erspart geblieben!_

Aber wenn ich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, wäre ich vor Scham im Boden versunken.

_Besser das als alles andere. Nun hasst er dich deswegen vielleicht._

Ich wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber irgendwie hatte diese nervige Stimme recht.

Ein etwas ungeduldiges Räuspern ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken. "Da das nun gewissermaßen geklärt ist, du mir fast das Blut im Arm abschnürst und die Weasley-Zwillinge mittlerweile einen Tisch ergattern konnten, würdest du dann vielleicht die Güte besitzen meinen Arm los zulassen, damit wir uns setzen können?" Ich musste ihn mit Sicherheit gerade wie ein Auto anstarren, denn nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, dachte er bestimmt ich sei nicht mehr ganz dicht. "Ähm, ... natürlich", gab ich peinlich berührt von mir, ließ seinen Arm los und begab mich mit ihm gemeinsam an den Tisch zu unseren Freunden, die uns schon erwarteten.

"Was gab es denn noch so Wichtiges zu besprechen?", wand sich Spinnet neugierig an Wood, nachdem wir alle am Tisch saßen. Oliver hatte sich neben Alicia auf einen freien gepolsterten Stuhl sinken lassen und ich direkt daneben, sodass ich zwischen Lee und meinem Schwarm saß. Wir drei waren die einzigen, die auf Stühlen sitzen konnten, denn George, Fred, Angelina und Alicia hatten sich zu viert auf die Bank gegenüber gequetscht. Was anderes war ihnen auch gar nicht übrig geblieben.

"Nichts", antwortete ich für ihn eine Spur zu hastig, denn meine Freundin zog kritisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. War ja klar, dass sie mir nicht glauben würde. Aber dieses Geschehen konnte ich ihr unmöglich vor allen anderen erzählen.

"Na gut, dann lasst uns etwas bestellen. Wie wäre es mit etwas Butterbier?" Sie sah kurz fragend in die Runde und jeder nickte. Ja, wieso nicht? Immerhin würden wir hier keinen Feuerwhiskey bekommen. Außer Oliver vielleicht, der als Einziger schon volljährig war.

"Zwar langweilig, aber wir können Oliver wohl nicht überreden uns eine Runde Feuerwhiskey zu bestellen oder?" Grinsend wand sich Fred an Wood, der stur seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bekomme wegen euch bestimmt nicht freiwillig Ärger. Schlagt euch das mal schön aus dem Kopf." Die Antwort von ihm war klar gewesen. Wood würde sich doch nie in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen. Immerhin, ... wer würde schon freiwillig Strafarbeiten machen wollen? Oder noch schlimmer: Quidditch-Verbot!

"Dann nicht. Aber kein Problem. Wie gut, dass wir schon vorgesorgt haben. Wir gehen nachher noch auf einen der Quidditch-Türme", gab der Rotschopf glucksend von sich. Oh je, was hatten die beiden denn noch mit uns vor? Irgendwie hörte sich das ganz und gar nicht gut an.

"Ganz genau George, der Abend soll ja noch lustig werden", giggelte Fred und ignorierte Angelinas empörten Blick. Auch Oliver schien davon nicht unbedingt sehr begeistert zu sein. Er dachte bestimmt an das Training morgen und keiner würde rechtzeitig aus den Federn kommen. Aber fern bleiben würde unser Quidditch-Kapitän auch nicht. So hatte er wenigstens die Aufsicht und konnte uns noch kontrollieren. Manchmal waren wir wirklich ziemlich schwierig.

* * *

**D**er Nachmittag im Drei Besen hatte sich noch ziemlich in die Länge gezogen. Wir hatten etliche Butterbiere mehr im Magen und uns allen war so richtig mollig warm. Außerdem hatte ich endlich etwas Nahrhaftes zu Essen bekommen. Madame Rosmerta konnte wirklich hervorragend kochen. Und Angelina und Alicia kicherten schon seit einigen Minuten ungehalten über die Witze der Zwillinge und auch ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Lee schien auch seinen Spaß zu haben und sogar Wood riss hin und wieder einen neckenden Spruch, der meistens gegen Fred und George ging.

"Oliver, ich bin überrascht. Sei doch nicht so gemein zu unseren beiden Lieblingszwillingen", wand ich mich mit erhobenen Zeigefinger an ihn.

"Ganz genau", kam es zweistimmig von beiden Rotschöpfen.

"Ach wieso denn nicht? Das Foltern beim Training reicht mir einfach nicht mehr", meinte er amüsiert und grinste frech. Bei diesen süßen Grinsen begann mein Magen sofort wieder verrückt zu spielen und kribbelte ungehalten. Auch mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse. Seine leuchtenden warmen braunen Augen waren geradewegs auf mich gerichtet.

"Sprachlos Katie?" Oliver stupste mit seinen Zeigefinger kurz sachte gegen mein Näschen und ich griff empört nach seinem Handgelenk - hielt es eisern fest.

"Keineswegs und du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass man einer Dame gegenüber nicht so frech sein sollte." Ich ließ sein Handgelenk wieder los und streckte ihm kindisch meine Zunge entgegen. Das machte Spaß!

"Welche Dame? Ich sehe keine Dame, sondern nur einen kleinen Wildfang, der mal gezähmt werden sollte", erwiderte er mit unschuldiger Miene, erhob sich daraufhin aber langsam vom Stuhl und warf sich seine Jacke über. Oh! Wir wollten schon wieder abhauen? Schade, dabei wurde es gerade so lustig. Aber der Abend war ja noch lang und die Zwillinge hatten noch etwas mit uns vor.

"Und du bist wohl derjenige, der das wagen will?", hörte ich Lee Oliver gespielt ehrfürchtig fragen und ich drehte mich neugierig zu beiden Jungen um. Man! Jordan versperrte mir die Sicht auf Oliver! Dabei wollte ich doch sehen, wie er auf die Frage reagierte. Ich wollte gerade an Lee vorbeischielen, als mich auch schon Angelina und Alicia mit einem "Müssen reden" rechts und links packten und mich aus dem Pub hinauszerrten.

"Und?", fragte mich Angelina aufgeregt und stieß mir sanft ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. Wie und? Meinte sie jetzt etwa Oliver und mich? Sie sah doch, dass da kaum etwas passiert war.

"Hast du dich an die Regeln gehalten?", fragte nun Alicia ungehalten, worauf ich nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte. Was wollten die denn bitte hören?

"Ähm, sag mal bist du blind gewesen, Katie? Nicht nur Lee hat dich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt, sondern auch Oliver. Also aufgefallen bist du auf jeden Fall und das du etwas ganz besonders bist weiß er ja ohnehin. Kommen wir da mal zum Ku-..."

"Halt!", unterbrach ich sie laut, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance bekam diesen Satz zu beenden. An die dritte Regel wollte ich jetzt auf keinen Fall denken! "Ja, aufgefallen schon klar. Aber jetzt denkt Oliver ich stehe auf Flint. Natürlich wollte ich alles sofort wieder hinbiegen, aber ob er mir glaubt?" Fassungslose Gesichtsausdrücke schlugen mir entgegen und abrupt waren meine beiden Freundinnen stehen geblieben. Ok, vielleicht hätte ich ihnen das etwas schonender beibringen können.

"Flint?", krätzte Alicia.

"Wie hast du das denn angestellt?", fragte Angelina und schüttelte angewidert ihren Kopf. Schon klar, Cedric wäre besser gewesen und auch glaubwürdiger. Aber was konnte ich denn dafür, dass gerade Flint dort rumgestanden hatte?

_Du hättest deine Augen besser aufmachen sollen,_ wies mich dieses nervige Stimmchen sofort zurecht. Wie ich das doch hasste.

"Frag nicht, ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich kriege das auch so hin", gab ich zuversichtlich von mir. Innerlich sah das aber ganz anders aus. Als nächstes musste ich Oliver küssen. Ich schluckte und spürte, allein an den Gedanken daran, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

"Ganz genau. So will ich dich hören. Außerdem lockert etwas Feuerwhiskey bekanntlich die Zunge. Und eine grandiose Idee habe ich da zusätzlich auch noch." Angelina kicherte in sich hinein und ich warf ihr dabei einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Nein, Johnsons Ideen waren nicht gerade die Besten. Das sah man ja allein an diesen bescheuerten 10 Regeln.

"Komm schon Katie, schlimmer kann es nicht werden", versuchte mich Alicia aufzumuntern und wir drei hatten uns wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Hinter uns marschierten die vier Gryffindor-Jungen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Wir machten uns nun eilig auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Es war etwas frisch geworden und ich fröstelte leicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Wie jetzt?! Küssen, Trinken oder Antworten?**

_Regel 3 - Küss ihn, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen!_

**N**achdem wir wieder heil im Schloss angekommen waren, hatte ich mich zu allererst einmal alleine in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückgezogen. Alicia und Angelina warteten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich. Die Jungs waren schon mal vorgegangen. Oliver war nur widerwillig mitgekommen und hatte immer wieder nur von "Was ist morgen mit dem Training?" und "Wehe ihr kommt nicht aus den Federn!" gemurmelt. War etwas anderes von unserem Quidditch-Kapitän zu erwarten gewesen? Diese Frage beantwortete ich definitiv mit einem klaren: Nein! Keine zwei Minuten später hatte ich endlich meine normalen Klamotten wieder an und betrachtete mich noch einmal erleichtert im Spiegel. Meine Haare hatten sich aus der Spange gelöst und fielen in sanften Wellen auf meine Schultern. Perfekt! Ich sollte meine Haare öfters offen tragen. Schließlich marschierte ich etwas nervös zu meinen beiden besten Freundinnen zurück, die mich schon ungeduldig erwarteten. Hey! Immerhin wollte ich diese Sache mit dem Kuss aufschieben. Wer würde das nicht?

"Katie! Da bist du ja endlich! Wir wollten schon längst weiter feiern", beschwerte sich Alicia und zog mich kurzerhand wieder am Handgelenk mit. Bei Merlin, was war nur heute mit dem Mädel los? Ach halt! Eigentlich konnte ich es mir ja denken. Es war wegen George. Ein wissendes Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen. Alicia stand schon total lange auf den Rotschopf und hatte noch nie den Mut gefunden gehabt es ihm zu sagen. Nun ja, ich war ja eigentlich nicht mutiger gewesen. Aber wenigstens versuchte ich jetzt Oliver herumzukriegen. Auch wenn es mit diesen komischen Regeln sein sollte. Es war besser als nichts, ... und wer weiß, vielleicht half es ja?

* * *

**N**un saß ich hier also - zwischen Alicia und Oliver. Wir hatten uns oben auf einen der Quidditch-Türme in einem engen Kreis zusammengesetzt. In der Mitte standen drei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, 7 Gläser und eine leere Flasche Butterbier. Angelina, die mir gegenüber saß und sich an Fred gekuschelt hatte, griff nach der leeren Flasche und grinste kurz. "Ich habe mir ein kleines Spielchen einfallen lassen und das geht so: Auf wem die Flasche zeigt, wird entweder sein Glas auf Ex trinken, die Person neben sich küssen oder eine Frage beantworten müssen." Angelina, du gemeines Biest!! Das war ja nun wirklich total unfair. Erstens vertrug ich nicht viel Alkohol, zweitens küssen?? Hallo?! Und drittens eine Frage beantworten? Ha! Hörte sich zwar harmlos an. Aber wer weiß, was da für Fragen kamen! Nö! Ohne mich, ich würde mich nicht ein zweites Mal vor Oliver blamieren wollen. Die Sache mit Flint hatte er sicher noch nicht ganz verkraftet. Stur drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Auch die anderen sahen etwas kritisch drein, wobei die Zwillinge leise lachten.

"Ich finde die Idee toll", meinte George begeistert und warf einen Seitenblick auf Alicia, die recht verlegen ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte. Aww~, wie süß. Er wollte sie mit Sicherheit küssen. Das war jedoch allemal ein Anblick wert.

"Meinetwegen", hörte ich auch Oliver leise zustimmen und mein Mund blieb vor Verwunderung offen stehen. WIE BITTE!? Unser besessener Quidditch-Kapitän stimmte zu so einem Spiel zu? Unglaublich! So blieb auch mir wirklich keine andere Wahl. Ich war überstimmt und eine Spielverderberin wollte ich nun nicht sein.

"Ok, Angelina. Dann leg mal los", seufzte ich und verlagerte mein Körper etwas, um bequemer sitzen zu können. Wobei ich so auch gleich unweigerlich näher an Oli heranrückte und sofort seinen betörenden Duft in der Nase hatte.

"Aber eine Regel gäbe es da vorher noch." Was denn noch für eine Regel? Fragend richteten sich sämtliche Blicke auf die schwarzhaarige Jägerin. "Man darf keine Aufgabe zwei mal hintereinander erledigen und muss dann wohl oder übel eine andere übernehmen." Alle gaben mit einem Nicken ihr Einverständnis. Was blieb uns auch anderes übrig? Aber bevor Angelina die Flasche drehte, bekamen wir vorher noch jeder ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor die Nase gestellt. Bei Merlin, diese ganze Sache konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.

_Sei mal nicht so pessimistisch Süße_, flötete meine innere Stimme mit guter Laune. _So hast du DIE Chance deinen sexy Hüter bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen und später landest du in seinem Bett - zerwühlte Laken, heiße Leidenschaft, Ekstase, die dich zur…_ STOP! Weiteres wollte ich gar nicht hören! Da-Das würde nicht passieren. Diese Gedanken waren tabu. Trotzdem schlichen sie sich geradewegs wieder in meinen Kopf. Dieses nervige Stimmchen machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

"Ähm, Katie. Bist du noch anwesend?" Warme braune Augen tauchten vor mir auf.

"O-Oliver!", entfuhr es mir überrascht und das Blut schoss in meine Wangen. Er war eindeutig zu nah. Wood hatte sich nämlich etwas zu mir nach vorne gebeugt und betrachtete mich fragend. "JA! Alles ok, ich bin noch anwesend!" Alicia neben mir kicherte. Ich grummelte leise. Machte sie sich etwa über mich lustig?

"Nun denn, du bist nämlich dran." Was? Irritiert blinzelte ich meinen Schwarm an und sah dann jedoch rasch an ihm vorbei zur Butterbierflasche, dessen Flaschenhals direkt auf mich gerichtet war. Ich schluckte. Vom Pech verfolgt. Warum musste denn gerade ich das erste Opfer sein?

"Also was nimmst du?", fragte mich Lee schelmisch grinsend. Oh! Jordan hatte sich endlich auch mal wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Ich hatte schon gedacht er hätte seine Stimme verloren. Ein Glück das ich nicht neben ihn saß. Der wartete doch sicher nur auf einen Kuss! Zu dumm nur, dass er zwischen George und Angelina saß. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern.

"Ich werde mein Glas weg exen. Das ist kein Problem", gab ich gespielt cool von mir und griff nach meinem Glas. Lüge! Natürlich war das ein Problem, aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Außerdem wollte ich erst recht keine Frage beantworten. Und küssen? Ähm, nee~

"Nun denn, Kates. Hau runter!", feuerte mich George an. Ich spürte Woods kritischen Blick und das verunsicherte mich doch schon etwas. Pah! Der hatte doch nur Sorgen, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig aufstehen würde. Aber von wegen, ich würde es schaffen! Also setzte ich das Glas blitzschnell an meine Lippen und schüttete mir die brennende Flüssigkeit in den Rachen. Meine Augen begannen zu tränen und ich hustete kurz stockend auf. Meine Freunde begannen zu jubeln und ich grinste schief. Ha! Das war gar nicht mal SO schlimm gewesen. Aber etwas schummrig war mir im ersten Moment schon noch.

"Katie, kann es weiter gehen?" Ich nickte Fred kurz zu und begann die Flasche zu drehen. Und? Wen traf es? Die leere Flasche kam schließlich bei Alicia zum Stillstand. Sofort setzte sie eine nachdenkliche Miene auf, schielte kurz zu George, dann zu ihrem Glas und danach zu mir. Hmm~, los komm schon küss ihn, betete ich.

"Ähm, du darfst mir ne Frage stellen, Katie." Mist! Schade, kein Kuss für George. Ok, dann halt ne Frage. Hinterlistig begann ich zu Grinsen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet leichte Nervosität. Ha! Wollten wir doch mal sehen, was es da so Schönes zu fragen gab.

"Alicia, ganz klare Antwort bitte: Hast du George gerne?" Auf ihren Wangen war sofort ein verräterisches Rot zu sehen und ihre Augen blitzten kurz wütend auf. Oho, war ich vielleicht zu weit gegangen? Aber ohne mich kämen die doch sonst nie in die Pötte. Auch die anderen lehnten sich sofort ein klein wenig neugierig nach vorne und starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Alicia bejahte und wir brachen in Jubel aus. George grinste breit und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Schüchtern und knallrot sah sie zu ihm auf. Das war zu süß. Wenn das nur mal so einfach mit mir und Oliver wäre. Hach ja...

* * *

**E**s war mittlerweile eine ganze Stunde vergangen und wir hatten alle schon etlichen Intus. Lee hatte besonders viel Feuerwhiskey in sich hineingekippt, sodass er sogar vorgehabt hatte George zu küssen. Ich hatte mich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten können, denn der Rotschopf hatte seine Lippen gespitzt und sich auf Jordan stürzten wollen. Alicia hatte ihn jedoch hastig zurückgezogen und selbst ihre Lippen auf die Seinigen platziert. Danach waren wir nur noch Zeugen einer heftigen Knutscherei gewesen. Wir waren gezwungen eine 10minütige Spielpause ein zu legen. Nicht nur das wir alle mutiger und offener wurden. Auch die Fragen wurden zunehmend persönlicher und recht peinlich. Wir hatten von Angelina erfahren, dass sie doch tatsächlich mal in Percy Weasley verknallt gewesen war. Oliver sein erstes Mal mit 15 hatte und nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte mit wem. Das fuchste mich doch ungemein. Aber süß war es schon gewesen, da er beim beantworten der Frage ganz rote Wangen bekommen hatte. Mal ehrlich, wann sah man schon einen Wood rot werden? Außer vor Wut vielleicht mal, aber doch nicht vor Scharm. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn geknuddelt. Aber hey! Von Fred hatten wir erfahren, dass er Hermine ganz niedlich fand, wobei er sich einen finsteren Blick von Angelina eingefangen hatte. Wieder musste ich kichern. Der Alkohol bekam mir überhaupt nicht gut. Es drehte sich alles so. Trotzdem hätte ich vor Freude tanzen können.

"Katielein, du bist wieder dran", hickste Lee und ich nickte wie blöde. Ok, entweder ich trank noch nen Schluck oder ich küsste diesen niedlichen Kerl neben mir. Oha~, schwere Entscheidung.

_Mädel! Das ist ja wohl keine schwere Entscheidung. Küss ihn! Du bist Sternhagel voll und er ist auch angetrunken. Komm schon, los!_ Hui~, meine innere Stimme war richtig fordernd und wieder musste ich kichern. Sollte ich wirklich?

"Oli~, ich werde dich jetzt küssen", gab ich lautstark bekannt und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Die anderen begannen anzüglich zu Johlen. Was sollte schon passieren? Mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln drehte ich mich in seine Richtung. Bei Merlin, wollte ich das wirklich tun? Mein Herz schlug sofort einen Takt schneller. Es lag ein süßes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er kam mir etwas entgegen. Mir war zwar vom Feuerwhiskey schon total warm, aber jetzt…! Ich fühlte mich wie in einer Sauna und begann langsam aber sicher in seinen wunderschönen leuchtenden braunen Augen zu versinken.

"Macht schon!", drängelte Fred.

"Ja, ja", murmelte ich nur leise und lehnte mich zu ihm auf.

"Katie", hörte ich ihn leise gegen meine Lippen hauchen und sein heißer Atem streifte meine Haut. Die Luft war zum zerreißen angespannt und es war urplötzlich mucksmäuschenstill. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Oliver war es, der die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns überbrückte und seine unglaublichen weichen Lippen lagen nun auf Meinen. Ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk explodierte hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen und mein Magen begann wie verrückt zu Kribbeln. Eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen und ich konnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören. Mein Herz hämmerte so fest gegen meinen Brustkorb, dass ich Angst haben musste es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen!

_Endlich! Und nun Mädel, schlinge deine Arme um ihn und verwickle unseren Süßen in ein heißes Zungenspiel._

Ich hörte dieses Stimmchen nur noch wie durch Watte. Für mich gab es in diesem Moment nur Oliver und seine zarten Lippen, die sich scheu gegen die Meinigen drückten. Ich war jedoch etwas enttäuscht, als er sich wieder so schnell zurück zog. Trotzdem war es einfach nur unglaublich und ich lächelte meinen Quidditch-Kapitän schüchtern an, als er mich mit einem niedlichen Blick bedachte. Ich hatte es endlich hinter mich gebracht! Wir hatten uns geküsst! Ich hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können.

"Yeah, schaut mal unser neues Pärchen", kicherte Alicia ungehalten und auch die anderen begannen wie wild durcheinander zu quatschen. Oh man, meine Wangen brannten wie Feuer und noch immer schlug mir das Herz bis zum Halse. Ich wand meinen Blick von Wood ab und grinste in die Runde.

"Huh? Hast du gehört Katie, wir sind das neue Traumpaar", raunte mir Oliver zu und schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille - zog mich dicht an sich heran. Ich kicherte.

"Ja~ha~, ich habe es gehört. Wir passen eben perfekt zusammen", lallte ich leicht. Es drehte sich alles so und ich lehnte meinen Kopf grinsend gegen seine Schulter - schloss für einen Moment lang meine Augen. Es war angenehm warm bei ihm. Er roch so gut. Am liebsten wäre ich ewig so sitzen geblieben und ich kuschelte mich dichter an seinen warmen Körper.

"Seht mal Katie schläft gleich ein. Will ihr Traumprinz sie nicht lieber ins Bett bringen?" Was? Oli sollte mich ins Bett bringen? Gute Idee, da könnten wir mehr machen und wären alleine sein.

_HEY! Für diese Gedanken bin ganz allein ICH zuständig. Püh~, auf einmal denkt sie auch SO._ Wieder musste ich kichern. Tja~, klar durfte ich so denken.

"Gute Idee, sonst kommt sie morgen nicht hoch und ich darf das dann beim Training ausbaden", antwortete Oliver und klang etwas amüsiert. Ich gab ein empörtes Grummeln von mir, als er von mir ab ließ und mich auf die Beine hievte.

* * *

**W**ir hatten sagenumwobenes Glück, dass wir nicht Filch begegnet waren und standen nun vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die uns streng beäugte. "Kinder, Kinder. Wo kommt ihr denn noch so spät her? Schämt ihr euch denn nicht? Was wenn ihr erwischt werdet?!", schimpfte das Bild und schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf.

"Nun seihen sie doch nicht so Verehrteste. Wir hatten doch nur unseren Spass!", prustete ich los - fand alles ungeheuer witzig. Oliver musste mich schon stützen, weil ich gefährlich am Torkeln war.

"Katie!", hörte ich seine Stimme drohend. "Mach doch nicht so einen Lärm," wobei er gleich daraufhin aber schnell das Passwort nannte, das Bild klappte zur Seite und er mich durch das Portraitloch hievte.

"Was denn Olilein?", fragte ich kichernd und sah das er unweigerlich sein hübsches Gesicht verzog. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte wenn man ihn so nannte.

"Nichts, vergiss es", winkte er ab. "Denn du wirst jetzt da hochgehen. Nicht laut sein und versuchen dich auf den Beinen zu halten", fügte er streng hinzu, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Nicht mal er konnte weiter ernst bleiben.

"Ja, ja schon klar. Dann wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Nacht, Oliver", hauchte ich mit samtweicher Stimme, legte meine Hände auf seinen Brustkorb, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den Meinigen. Ich grinste in den Kuss hinein, da er gerade dabei war diesen zu erwidern, zog mich daraufhin aber wieder schnell zurück - machte ein paar tastende Schritte nach hinten.

"Ein anderes Mal bekommst du mehr", meinte ich frech, streckte die Zunge raus und ging schließlich die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch - nicht wissend, dass ich einen völlig irritierten und grinsenden Quidditch-Kapitän zurück ließ.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Besondere Weckmethoden**

_Regel 4 - Tue am darauf folgenden Tag, als sei nichts gewesen_

**S**chon seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten versuchte ich diese penetrant lauter werdende Stimme zu ignorieren. Mein Schädel brummte ohnehin schon doll genug. Warum bei Merlin musste Oliver alles nur noch schlimmer machen? Ok, sein schottischer Akzent war dermaßen sexy. Aber musste er denn gleich wieder rumbrüllen? Murrend drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht in eins der flauschigen Kopfkissen. MOMENT MAL? OLIVER!? Hier im Schlafsaal der Mädchen? Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach und fuhr hoch.

"Wa-Was machst du hier?", fragte ich völlig irritiert und strich mir meine widerspenstigen blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Oh nein! Ich musste mit Sicherheit unmöglich aussehen. Oliver stand einfach nur da und glotzte mich verständnislos an. In meinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Heute war Sonntag - mein Faulenzer-Tag und gestern war Samstag. Wir waren in Hogsmeade gewesen. Danach auf einen der Quidditch-Türme und wir haben gefeiert, getrunken, gespielt und geküs-...!!!

_Ganz genau meine Süße. Du hast diesen heißen Hüter vor dir geküsst! Zwei Mal sogar!_

Oh! Es fiel mir wieder alles ein, ... RUHE! Ich musste jetzt einfach Ruhe bewahren. Nur keine Panik. Ich musste mich an diese beschissenen Regeln halten und so tun, als sei rein gar nichts gestern gewesen. Aber das beantwortete trotzdem nicht meine Frage, was Oliver hier um sechs Uhr morgens vor meinem Bett machte.

"Katie Bell", riss mich Wood aus meinen Gedanken und deutete auf seine Kleidung. Quidditch-Klamotten. Hmm~, ja! Darin sah er äußerst scharf aus. Zugegeben nicht so geil wie gestern. Aber immerhin.

"Bei Merlin, bist du heute schwer von Begriff", stöhnte er genervt und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Autsch! Das musste doch weh tun.

"Na gut, anscheinend kann ich es dir nicht anders eintrichtern." Bedrohlich schnell kam er auf mich zu, legte meinen linken Arm über seine Schulter und schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille. Wa-Was sollte das jetzt? Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und bevor ich überhaupt wusste, wie mir geschah, hatte er mich über seine Schulter geworfen. Erschrocken quietschte ich auf, sodass jetzt auch der Rest der Mädels im Schlafsaal wach sein musste. Es kamen auch sogleich halb müde Beschwerden bei uns an, die ich geflissentlich ignorierte. Dieser Blödmann von Quidditch-Kapitän sollte mich gefälligst wieder runterlassen! Was hatte ich bitte verbrochen? War er sauer? Wegen dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss gestern? Enttäuscht? Verletzt? Was weiß ich! Ich wollte gefälligst Antworten! Aber irgendwie; ... er roch zu gut. Hmm~, ... das sollte verboten werden: Männer, die so gut riechen und die Sinne der Frauen benebelten.

"OLIVER WOOD, lass mich gefälligst runter!" Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse und ich hing da wie ein nasser Sack. Das sah mit Sicherheit nicht schön aus! Verzweifelt fing ich mit meinen Fäusten auf seinen Rücken zu trommeln. Aber es brachte natürlich rein gar nichts und er ging doch tatsächlich schnurstracks Richtung Bad. Oh nein, das würde er nicht wagen. So fies war er nicht. Aber ich wurde anscheinend gleich eines Besseren belehrt. Oliver stieß die Tür mit seinem rechten Fuß auf, ging hinein und setzte mich in eine der Duschkabinen ab. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und eiskaltes Wasser prasselte auf mich nieder - benetzte mein hauchdünnes Blümchen-Nachthemd. Ich ließ protestierende Laute von mir hören und begann ohne Unterlass zu fluchen. Sofort war ich bis auf die Haut klitschnass. Gütigerweise stellte Wood das Wasser aber nach etwa einer Minute wieder ab und ich lehnte mich fassungslos an die Duschkabinenwand - starrte ihn mit Tellergroßen Augen an.

"Ach du scheiße, ... Quidditch-Training?", fragte ich naiv leise und er rollte mit den Augen. Endlich hatte ich es geschnallt! Hmm~, stimmt er hatte so etwas gestern ein paar Mal erwähnt gehabt. Aber musste er mir denn gleich deswegen eine eiskalte Dusche verpassen?

"Na endlich, du hast es erfasst! Die anderen sind mit Sicherheit schon seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten auf dem Quidditch-Feld und du bist mal wieder die Letzte!", brüllte er schon wieder in einer abnormalen Lautstärke und ich fragte mich augenblicklich, wie sich ein Mensch um 180° Grad drehen konnte, wenn es um Quidditch ging. Mir war dieser freche und neckende Oliver Wood viel lieber, als dieser herrische und dominante Quidditch-Kapitän, der zu allem Unterlass mich jetzt auch noch unverschämt zu mustern begann. Langsam wanderten meine Blicke an meinem Körper hinunter und ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Mein Nachthemd war, dank der Nässe, durchsichtig geworden. Sofort über kreuzte ich beide Arme vor meiner Brust. Ich hatte doch gar nichts drunter! Und zu allem Überfluss sah man auch noch diesen hauchdünnen schwarzen String durchblitzen. Irgendwie kamen mir in dieser absurden Situation doch die merkwürdigsten Gedanken.

_Zieh ihn zu dir, küss ihn ein weiteres Mal und treibt es gemeinsam unter der Dusche._

Warum konnte dieses Stimmchen nicht still sein? Warum musste es mir diese Gedanken auch noch unter die Nase reiben? Das war nicht fair! Ich hätte heulen können. Dabei hatte mein Stimmchen doch irgendwie recht. Ich wollte ihn und zwar augenblicklich! War es eigentlich erlaubt eins zwei Regeln zu überspringen? Unsicher sah ich zu ihm auf. In seinen warmen braunen Augen lag ein eigenartiger neuer Glanz, den ich nicht einzuordnen wusste und ich erschauderte unter seinem intensiven Blick. Er sollte mich nicht so ansehen. Ich schluckte, als er sachte mein Handgelenk umschloss und zu sich zog - aus der Duschkabine heraus. Ich begann, teils vor Kälte teils vor Aufregung, an zu zittern. Mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich Angst hatte Oliver könnte es hören. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber mir blieben sämtliche Worte im Halse stecken.

"Katie, ich wollte vorher noch...," begann er leise und kam meinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. An die Regel denken, an die Regel denken!

_Scheiß auf die Regel. Das ist deine Chance!_ Nein, ich konnte einfach nicht und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich so unglaublich erhitzt an und ich riss im nächsten Moment aber erschrocken meine Augen auf und japste nach Luft.

"O-Oliver...", stotterte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Seine weichen Lippen lagen unterhalb meines Ohres und sein heißer Atem streifte dort meine empfindliche Haut. Große Güte, da konnte man doch nur schwach werden. Meine Beine fühlten sich sofort wie Wackelpudding an.

"Nicht", protestierte ich halbherzig, als seine Lippen mein Ohrläppchen berührten. Wir duften nicht. Nicht hier. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt noch mal alles so gut an. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hörte einfach nicht mehr auf. Sachte strich er meinem Arm entlang - bescherte mir eine feine Gänsehaut.

"Wegen gestern Katie, ... weißt du," begann Wood ein weiteres Mal, legte sachte zwei Finger unter mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung. Jetzt musste ich ihm wieder in die Augen blicken und hatte Angst in diesen zu versinken. Ich glaubte dann war es wirklich um mich geschehen. Aber wieder ermahnte ich mich.

"Was war gestern?", fragte ich verwundert und in seinen Augen sah ich etwas Enttäuschtes aufblitzen. Es tat mir ja wahnsinnig Leid, aber so lauteten nun mal die Spielregeln.

"Ich kann mich an gestern kaum erinnern. Entschuldige, habe ich irgendetwas angestellt?" Ich schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

"Nun ja, es muss ja einen Grund geben, dass du mich hier in der Dusche vernaschen willst", meinte ich frech und streckte die Zunge raus. So langsam konnte ich wieder klarer denken.

"Ich, ... nun. Nein, mir tut es Leid. Gestern war gar nichts", meinte Oliver hastig und ließ augenblicklich von mir ab. Nun strahlte er eine gewisse Unruhe und Verlegenheit aus, was mir doch tatsächlich ein kaum merkliches Grinsen entlockte. Aww~, ich mochte diese Seite an ihm.

"In 10 Minuten auf dem Quidditch-Feld," fügte er diesmal etwas strenger hinzu und schob sich vorsichtig an mir vorbei aus dem Badezimmer.

* * *

**D**er eisige Wind blies mir heftig um die Ohren und ich fröstelte. Gestern war noch so ein schönes lauwarmes Wetter gewesen und heute? Aber was sollte man auch erwarten? Es tobte der Herbst. Da war alles möglich. Ich bremste kurz ab und begann meine Hände aneinander zu reiben. Sie fühlten sich schon ganz taub an, sodass ich mich noch kaum am Besenstiel festhalten konnte. Dabei waren wir erst seit einer halben Stunde in der Luft. Ein Glück, dass es nicht regnete. Das hätte uns gerade noch gefehlt gehabt.

"Bell! Du sollst dich nicht ausruhen, sondern den neuen Spielzug mit Johnson und Alicia einüben!", brüllte mich Wood heute schon das fünfte Mal an. Ähm, hallo? Das waren gerade mal eben 30 Sekunden gewesen, die ich mir gönnte um mich ein klein wenig aufzuwärmen. Drehte der denn heute völlig durch? Außerdem ... Meine Blicke schweiften zu Angelina und Fred, die beiden waren zunehmend mit sich selber beschäftigt. Und ... George und Alicia warfen sich ebenfalls immer wieder eindeutige Blicke zu, die eigentlich schon alles sagten: 'Bloß kein Quidditch, sondern heftige Knutscherei'. Also warum hatte er **nur** mich auf dem Kieker? Vielleicht wegen vorhin? Die Szene unter der Dusche? Daran war er Schuld. Er hatte mich doch überfallen und wollte über gestern reden.

"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", bellte er wütend und flog auf mich zu - schwebte wenige Zentimeter neben mir.

"Klar, höre ich dir zu. Aber hacke doch nicht immer auf mir herum! Die anderen bewegen sich auch keinen Zentimeter, die haben anscheinend andere Dinge im Kopf." Sauer warf ich mir die Haare über die Schulter zurück. Einzig allein Harry tat noch etwas und suchte den Schnatz. Wenigstens einer trainierte vernünftig.

"Mir reicht es mit euch. Echt! Ich frage mich wie wir das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen wollen, wenn alle nur an das Eine denken?!" Oliver war völlig aus dem Häuschen und lief vor Wut schon rot an. Ängstlich schluckte ich und wartete auf die völlige Explosion. Oh nein, oh nein. Jetzt kamen auch noch die Zwillinge auf uns zu. DAS würde das Fass zum überlaufen bringen. Ganz bestimmt!

"Wood, nun beruhige dich doch mal. Du solltest echt mal wieder mit einem Mädchen ausgehen. Also ganz langsam ein und ausatmen", sprach Fred grinsend auf ihn ein und klopfte Oliver auf die Schulter. Falsch, ganz falsch.

"Genau, du siehst alles viel zu negativ. Normalerweise wäre heute eigentlich keine Trainingszeit angesetzt. Es ist Sonntag und wir hatten uns auf einen Quidditch freien Tag gefreut." Auch George gab seine Meinung kund und ich gab dem Rotschopf im Stillen recht. Ein freier Tag wäre mal ganz schön gewesen. Gestern zählte nicht, da war immerhin der Hogsmeade-Besuch angesagt gewesen und diesen Tag durfte man sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

"Gut. Macht doch was ihr wollt!", platzte es völlig unerwartet aus Oliver heraus und er warf die Arme hoch in die Luft. "Amüsiert euch, treibt es in der Besenkammer oder was weiß ich wo. Nur spielt das nächste Mal gefälligst vernünftig." Ungläubig stierten sechs Leute den braunhaarigen Gryffindor an. WAS hatte er da eben gesagt? Diese Wortwahl, ... und er gab uns frei? Nur irgendwie klang das Ganze auch recht verbittert. Was war mit ihm los? Aber darüber konnte ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken machen, denn die anderen fünf brachen in Jubelschreie aus und bedankten sich so überschwänglich bei ihrem Kapitän, dass dieser fast vom Besen flog. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Oliver den fünf völlig verdutzt hinterher sah.

"Solange es nächstes Mal besser wird", seufzte er leise und ich grinste etwas.

"Das wird es. Ähm, sie wollen heute nun mal alleine sein. Das kann man ihnen wohl nicht verübeln, oder?" Oh man, ich beneidete Alicia und Angelina im Moment. Sie konnten mit ihrem Schatz nun kuscheln und ich? Ich warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu meinem Schwarm, bevor ich langsam wieder Richtung Boden flog. Ein Seufzen entwich mir. Ich hatte noch einen sehr langen Weg vor mir und verschwand frustriert in der Mädchenumkleide. Na toll, meine zwei besten Freundinnen hatten sich natürlich schon längst aus den Staub gemacht und ließen mich einfach allein zurück. Tolle Freundinnen. Aber vielleicht hatte Oliver ja mal nicht vor an irgendwelchen Strategien zu tüfteln, wobei ... Da fiel mir doch glatt etwas ein! Als Nächstes stand doch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit an und ich wusste auch schon die passende Aufmunterung für meinen süßen Quidditch-Kapitän.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Bloss nicht schwach werden**

_Regel 5 - Zeige ihm mit einer kleinen Aufmerksamkeit, dass du ihn gern hast._

**I**n meinen Händen hielt ich einen uralten dicken Wälzer. Das Buch hatte ich vor etwa zwei Jahren in Frankreich in einen recht heruntergekommen Laden entdeckt gehabt und ich hatte es mir natürlich sofort kaufen müssen. Ich strich ganz vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern über den Buchrücken und goldene Lettern tauchten unter einer dicken Staubschicht auf.

"Quidditch und dessen Anfang", murmelte ich den Titel leise und schlug die erste Seite auf, die völlig vergilbt und zerfleddert war. Einige Zeilen waren unleserlich, aber das machte rein gar nichts, denn die atemberaubenden Bilder machten das Ganze wieder wett. Dieses Buch war mein größter Schatz. Es war eins der Ersten, das jemals über Quidditch verfasst worden war. Ob ich Oliver damit eine Freude bereiten konnte? Er war ja immerhin noch viel vernarrter in den Sport als ich. Außerdem konnte ich mir schon ganz genau vorstellen, wie seine Augen aufregt zu leuchten begannen, wenn ich ihm dieses Buch unter die Nase halten würde. Das war es allemal wert! Und würde ihn mit Sicherheit auch gleich etwas aufmuntern. Mit einem vor freudigen Lächeln erhob ich mich vom Bett und presste das Buch fest an meine Brust. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten Woods Gesicht zu sehen. Hoffentlich würde ich ihn auch schnell finden, wobei ... wenn wir mal nicht trainierten, saß er entweder in der Bibliothek und lernte oder er dachte sich neue Strategien vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum aus.

Eilig verließ ich den Mädchenschlafsaal und polterte die Treppen hinunter. Mich störten die empörten Blicke von Percy nicht im geringsten und streckte auf seinen Satz "Geht das vielleicht auch etwas leiser?" hin nur frech die Zunge raus. Meiner Meinung nach stellte sich unser Schulsprecher zu sehr an. Es störte ihn da doch keiner in der Ecke. Und wie er schon da am Tisch saß! Er musste auch wirklich alles und jedem im Überblick haben. Dieser Wichtigtuer! Ein Glück, dass er sich jetzt seine Sachen schnappte und mit verärgerter Miene den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. So! Und wo war nun Oliver?! Meine Blicke huschten sofort suchend zu den flauschigen roten Sesseln hinüber und mein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Ha! Er saß tatsächlich mutterseelenallein vorm Kamin über ein Haufen Pergamente gebeugt, die kreuz und quer auf seinen Schoß lagen.

"Oliver!", rief ich überschwänglich und stürmte auf ihn zu. Oh man, war ich aufgeregt! Dabei ging es doch nur darum ihm dieses gottverdammte Buch zu geben. Aber trotzdem wurde ich jedes Mal unglaublich nervös in seiner Nähe und trat von einem Fettnäpfchen ins Nächste. Außerdem ging mir dieser Kuss einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war total schwierig so zu tun, als sei zwischen uns nie etwas passiert.

"Katie? Was machst du denn hier? Gar nicht unterwegs, wie all die anderen?" Er hatte fragend seinen Kopf angehoben und sah mich mit hoch angezogener Augenbraue neugierig an. Mein Herz begann sofort einen Takt schneller zu schlagen. Ich musste meine Nervosität irgendwie überspielen und setzte mich deswegen auf die Lehne - direkt neben ihm. Was mich ihm gleich einen unglaublichen Schritt näher brachte, ... im wortwörtlichen Sinne! Ich schluckte. Das war vielleicht doch so keine gute Idee gewesen.

"Nein! Warum sollte ich auch? Meine zwei besten Freundinnen sind beschäftigt. Mit den Twins natürlich versteht sich. Und Lee? Keine Ahnung wo der sich rum treibt." Was mich auch überhaupt nicht interessierte. Seit gestern warf der mir immer so merkwürdige Blicke zu. Urks.

"Mir bleibt wohl also nichts anderes übrig als dir auf die Nerven zu gehen", fuhr ich frech fort und presste das Buch in meinen Armen wieder etwas fester an mich. Es war gar nicht so einfach so ruhig zu bleiben.

"Dann habe ich wohl anscheinend den Hauptgewinn gezogen", scherzte Oliver und lächelte etwas unverschämt.

"Ha, ha sehr witzig Wood. Aber wenn ich dich störe, sag es mir ruhig. Dann gehe ich wieder!" Eine gespielt beleidigte Miene erschien auf meinem Gesicht und er lachte.

"Oh man, Katie. Du kannst von allen wirklich den besten Schmollmund ziehen. Und wenn du stören würdest, hätte ich dich schon längst von der Lehne geschmissen!" - Und er griff daraufhin blitzschnell in meine Seite und ich quiekte erschrocken auf. Ich war nun mal sowas von kitzelig.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", gab ich zufrieden zurück, spürte aber wie langsam das Blut in meine Wangen schoss und schielte deswegen schnell auf seine Unterlagen. Natürlich verstand ich rein gar nichts von diesen komischen Kritzeleien und kniff meine Augen etwas zusammen, damit ich die winzigen Wörter erkennen konnte. Oliver aber ließ seine Unterlagen blitzschnell in seiner Schultasche verschwinden, sodass ich erst keine Chance hatte überhaupt etwas entziffern zu können. Meine Güte, so ein gemeiner Hund!

"Sorry Katie, ist topsecret und noch nicht für deine Augen bestimmt. Aber sag mal ..." Sein Blick fiel auf mein Buch und er sah ziemlich neugierig drein.

"Was schleppst du da eigentlich mit dir herum?" Er versuchte einen Blick auf den Buchtitel zu erhaschen und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

"Quidditch und dessen Anfänge?", hauchte Oliver fassungslos und sah mir nun direkt in die Augen. Ich zuckte etwas zurück und verlor mich sofort in dieses braun. Da war es wieder. Dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen.

"Bell, wo hast du das her?" Ich hatte also tatsächlich direkt ins Schwarze getroffen und hielt ihm den dicken Wälzer stumm unter die Nase. Sofort nahm er mir diesen ab und begann begierig im Buch herum zu blättern. Ich kicherte. Wie er dort saß, wie ein kleiner neugieriger Junge, der völlig vertieft in sein Spielzeug war.

"Ich schenke es dir. Du kannst es sicher besser gebrauchen als ich. Da sind wirklich ein paar interessante Spielzüge drin." Irritiert hob Oliver seinen Kopf und verstand anscheinend nicht so richtig. "Du willst es mir einfach so schenken? Bist du sicher, Katie? Dieses Buch gibt es sicher nirgends mehr zu kaufen und wie es aussieht, ist dieses eins der ersten Auflagen gewesen. Also zudem noch ziemlich wertvoll." Mit einem Lächeln sprang ich von der Lehne und sah zu ihm herunter. "Ja~ha~, einfach so." Natürlich war das gelogen. Ich schenkte es ihm nicht einfach so. Ich wollte die Regeln befolgen und ja! Und ihm tatsächlich eine kleine Freude bereiten. Denn nachdem er so plötzlich das Training abgebrochen hatte, fand ich einfach das ihm eine kleine Aufmunterung gut tat.

"Oh man, du bist echt verrückt, Katie. Wirklich wahnsinnig verrückt. Ich werde dir als Dank demnächst auch mal etwas Gutes tun", gab er mit einem unglaublich süßen Grinsen von sich und sein glücklicher Blick lag direkt auf mir.

"Blöd-Blödsinn, du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu revanchieren", stammelte ich mit hochroten Kopf und senkte meinen Blick. Was er wohl darunter verstand? Er wollte mir etwas Gutes tun.

_Süße! Du hast sicher gerade sehr böse Gedanken nicht wahr?_ Das Stimmchen begann zu kichern und mein Gesicht nahm sicher gerade eine dunklere Nuance an.

"Katie?" Mein Kopf ruckte wieder abrupt in die Höhe. Oliver hatte nach meinem Handgelenk gegriffen und ich spürte seine warmen Finger auf meiner Haut.

"Wa-Was?", fragte ich stotternd und hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Was hatte er vor?

"Ich möchte mich bei dir noch mal richtig bedanken." In mir begann sich alles zu drehen und ich bemerkte, wie mich Oliver ganz langsam in seine Richtung zog. Ich, ... nein! Das ging doch nicht - konnte aber rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen, sodass ich keine zwei Sekunden später wieder neben ihn auf der Lehne saß. O-Ok? Was genau hatte er jetzt vor? So sollte das aber ganz und gar nicht ablaufen.

"Und wie sieht dieses richtige Bedanken aus?" Nervös begann ich auf meiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Oh man, warum fragte ich eigentlich?

_Bist du nur so naiv oder tust du nur so?,_ spie mein Stimmchen aufgebracht. _Was sollte er wohl jetzt machen?_

"Oliver, ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Weißt du, ich habe das Buch durch und du liebst Quidditch über alles. Oh! Nicht das ich Quidditch nicht mag, aber ... Hng ..." Der Rest des Satzes ging im Kuss unter. Ich riss vor Schreck die Augen weit auf. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hatte er mein Gesicht zu seinem hinunter gezogen. Seine warme Hand umfasste sanft mein Kinn und er begann ganz vorsichtig meine Lippen zu liebkosen. Ein unglaublich prickelndes Gefühl setzte ein und ohne groß nachzudenken, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken, schloss meine Augen und oh ja, ich erwiderte den Kuss! Großer Gott, was so gut tat, konnte einfach nicht verkehrt sein! Oliver schien im ersten Augenblick überrascht zu sein, denn seine Hand löste sich von meinen Kinn, aber nur um gleich darauf sich in meinen blonden Haaren zu wühlen und er mich so nur noch weiter an sich heran zog, sodass ich nun halb auf seinem Schoß saß. Seine andere Hand spürte ich keine zwei Sekunden später auf meinem Knie und ich erschauderte, als diese ganz langsam meinen Oberschenkel hinauf wanderte - am Saum meines Rockes zu ruhen kam. Großer Gott, er würde doch nicht ...?! Aber mir blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er hatte nun seine Zunge ins Spiel gebracht, die nun scheu über meine Lippen strich und ich ihm mit Freuden sofort Einlass gewährte. Wieder explodierte in meinen Inneren ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk und ich spürte wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Als seine Zunge die Meinige fand, glaubte ich das mein Herz vor Aufregung zerspringen würde. Wo hatte dieser verdammte Quidditch-Kapitän nur so zu küssen gelernt? Er lockte, reizte, zog sich wieder zurück, aber nur um gleich wieder leidenschaftlich in meinem Mund vordringen zu können. Unsere Zungen vollzogen einen sinnlichen Tanz und neckten sich immer wieder gegenseitig.

Was für ein Dankeschön!

Trotzdem, .... seine Hand an meinem Rock beunruhigte mich schon etwas, da sich diese doch tatsächlich unter den grauen Stoff schob und immer höher wanderte. Hey! Immerhin waren wir hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und jeder Zeit konnte jemand hineinkommen. Ich begann durch meine Nase schneller zu atmen und mein Puls raste. Seine Hand strich nun die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel entlang und mir wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer heißer. Aber mit einem "Wir sollten nicht weiter" löste ich mich letztendlich abrupt von Oliver und sprang auf. Wir, ... ich ... es ging einfach nicht! Die Regeln ... Er sah mich mit seinen warmen braunen Augen entschuldigend an. Auf seinen Wangen lag ebenfalls ein zarter roter Schimmer.

"Katie, es ..."

"Nein!", fuhr ich ihm dazwischen. "Schon ok, es war nur ein Dankeschön. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Es war ok." Ein freches Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen und er begann dieses doch tatsächlich zögernd zu erwidern. Oliver sollte sich wegen dem Kuss nicht schuldig fühlen. Aber trotzdem, ... meine Lippen brannten noch immer und seine Hand hatte eine feurige Spur auf meiner Haut hinterlassen.

"Wenn mich der ach so verehrte Kapitän jetzt entschuldigen würde. Ich muss noch mal kurz zur Bibliothek." Ausrede. Aber ich musste hier erst einmal weg. Wer weiß was noch alles passieren würde, wären wir beide weiterhin allein. Nur sollte ich eigentlich nicht froh sein, dass er so reagierte? Ich musste unbedingt mit Angelina reden. Vielleicht konnte ich die restlichen Regeln ja einfach auslassen und ihm gleich sagen was ich fühlte.

"Ok, dann bis nachher. Ich werde mich den restlichen Abend dann durch dein Geschenk schmökern", meinte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und hielt kurz das Buch in die Höhe. Ich nickte kurz und wirbelte dann schwungvoll herum.

"Bis später, Wood!", rief ich ihm noch zu, bevor ich durch das Portraitloch auf den Gang hinauskletterte - Richtung Bibliothek.

* * *

**I**n der Bibliothek herrschte gähnende Leere. Nun, ... hätte ich etwas anderes erwarten sollen? Es war immerhin Sonntag und so jeder war mit Sicherheit draußen an der frischen Luft - ließ es sich gut gehen. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz zu Madame Pince schweifen, die seelenruhig in ein paar alten staubigen Büchern blätterte und mich kaum wahrnahm. Was wollte ich eigentlich hier? Na ja, wenn ich schon mal da war, konnte ich ja auch gleich das Ganze mit etwas Nützlicherem verbinden. Zum Beispiel das Buch ausleihen, welches ich für meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke brauchte. Ich musste diesen zwar erst Dienstag abgeben, aber es würde mich nicht umbringen, wenn ich mich jetzt schon mal dran setzen würde. Außerdem würde mich die Hausarbeit von einen gewissen heißen Quidditch-Kapitän ablenken. Ich ging in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke-Bücher und musste mit einem genervten Aufseufzen feststellen, dass, .... welches Buch ich suchte, natürlich in der obersten Reihe stand. Wo war die verdammte Leiter, wenn man sie brauchte? Egal! Ich würde auch so rankommen und stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen. Mit einer Größe von 1.63 war ich wirklich gestraft worden. Mein Gesicht hellte sich aber auf, als ich den Buchrücken erfassen konnte.

"Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen", presste ich murmelnd hervor und versuchte mich noch weiter in die Höhe zu recken.

"Darf man denn behilflich sein?", fragte mich eine bekannte dunkle Stimme und ich fuhr zusammen. Mein Herz schien im ersten Augenblick still zu stehen, denn ich spürte einen heißen Atem im Nacken und erschauderte. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg mir in die Nase, als er über mich herüber zum Buch griff und kurz meine Hand streifte. Er stand so dicht bei mir, dass mein Rücken sein Brustkorb berührte und ich die ausgehende Wärme spüren konnte.

Ich hoffte, dass es nicht ... ja alles, ... nur nicht diese gewisse eine Person war.

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Flirten? Aber dann doch bitte mit dem Richtigen!**

_Regel 6 - Flirte mit ihm was das Zeug hält._

**B**etont langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich schluckte, als ich in zwei dunkle tückisch funkelnde Augen sah. Was will der denn hier?, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich wich hastig zurück. Nur dummerweise stieß ich gegen das Bücherregal und jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten wurden mir genommen.

"Flint! Was willst du von mir?", fauchte ich gefährlich leise und reckte den Kopf etwas in die Höhe, um nicht so klein so wirken.

"Dir helfen", antwortete die Schlange schlicht und hielt mir das Buch unter die Nase. Mir blieb vor Verwunderung der Mund offen stehen.

"Mir helfen? Hast du heute einen guten Tag oder bist du vielleicht krank?" Es lag viel Misstrauen in meiner Stimme und ich machte auch keinen Hehl daraus das zu verstecken.

"Nun nimm schon. Keine Angst, es ist nicht verflucht." Flint blieb ruhig. Aber er strahlte diese gewisse Kälte aus. Ich fröstelte leicht. Diese Slytherins, ... besaßen eine wirklich undurchdringliche Maske und es war unmöglich zu wissen, was gerade in diesen vorging. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete er gerade an einen miesen Plan. Ich musste vorsichtig sein.

"Ok, ok!," fuhr ich ihn leicht genervt an und riss das Buch aus seinen Händen. Vielleicht würde er dann ja wieder abzischen. "Bist du nun zufrieden? Aber wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest. Ich muss an einem Aufsatz arbeiten und habe leider keine Zeit weiter mit dir Smalltalk zu betreiben. Also wenn du vielleicht die Güte besitzt, einen Schritt zurück zumachen und mich durch lassen würdest, dann wäre ich dir sehr verbunden." Ups! Das hatte jetzt gar nicht so zickig klingen sollen. Aber der sollte mir gefälligst nicht so auf die Pelle rücken! Nun ja, ... dabei roch er aber ziemlich gut ... STOP! Böse, ganz böse. Hatte ich das eben wirklich gedacht?! Ich musste zu einer Heilerin und zwar sofort! Oliver würde aus mir Gulasch machen, wenn er das jemals herausfinden würde.

"Erde an Bell." Flint begann mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum zu wedeln und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Du guckst so abwesend. Malst dir wohl gerade eine romantische Situation zwischen dir und mir aus, ... was?" Da war es wieder - dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen, welches mich doch sofort wieder zur Weißglut trieb. Flint, dieser ... dieser ... grr~... für diesen Idioten gab es nicht mal ein passendes Schimpfwort.

"Keine Angst, Bell. Dieser Wunsch kann dir sogar umgehend erfüllt werden", sprach er mit samtweicher Stimme weiter und legte seine Hände rechts und links neben meinen Kopf an das Bücherregal. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und sämtliche Worte blieben mir dummerweise im Halse stecken. Hilfesuchend warf ich einen Blick in Madame Pince Richtung. Nur das brachte mir blöderweise überhaupt nichts, da die Abteilung für Zaubertränke im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek lag. Ok, ganz ruhig weiter atmen und diesen Slytherin so schnell wie möglich eine scheuern, wenn er es wagen sollte auch nur noch einen Zentimeter näher zukommen.

_So langsam aber sicher solltest du vielleicht etwas tun, Süße! Oder dieses Ekelpaket küsst dich!_

**Das** würde er nicht wagen.

"Flint, lass den Mist", zischte ich mit zittriger Stimmlage und schluckte.

"Aber, aber Bell ... ich mache doch gar nichts …" In seiner Stimme schwang ein belustigter Unterton mit.

"Ach das nennst du nichts?!" Das war eine der beschissensten Situationen, in denen ich jemals gelandet war - festgepinnt zwischen Flint und einem Bücherregal. Ach, ... es konnte doch gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen oder doch? Was sollte ich nur-…? Uhm, ... schon wieder stieg mir sein Duft in die Nase und ich kniff meine Augen sofort fest zusammen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse.

_Denk gefälligst an unseren sexy Quidditch-Hüter! Dunkelbraune Augen, kurzes braunes Haar ... ein hinreißendes Lächeln, bei dem dir die Knie weich werden. Und wage es ja nicht mit DEM da zu flirten oder ihn in irgendeiner weise attraktiv zu finden!_ Mein Stimmchen hatte recht. Natürlich dachte ich zu jeder Zeit nur an Oliver. Aber irgendwie war das hier aufregend - gefährlich. Nein! Diese Gedanken gingen in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Aber ich musste mich wehren. Flint würde bei Gezeter jedoch nicht so schnell das Weite suchen. Also sollte ich vorerst auf ihn eingehen. Ich bedachte den Dunkelhaarigen jetzt mit einen gekonnten Augenaufschlag und ein süßes Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. Mit Vergnügen stellte ich fest, dass ihn das überraschte und sich seine Augen vor Verwunderung ein Stückchen weiteten.

"Du hast Recht, Flint. Du machst wirklich nichts und deswegen sollte ICH das vielleicht ändern", meinte ich mit flirtender Stimme und legte meine rechte Hand auf seinen Brustkorb.

"Na endlich siehst du es ein, Bell. Ich bin dein Mann, nicht dieses Weichei Wood." Innerlich knurrte ich. Oliver und ein Weichei? Aber dafür war Flint sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass er mich hatte. Ha! Wie falsch er da doch lag.

"Ja~, dir kann man echt nicht widerstehen, Marcus." Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln drückte ich den Slytherin von mir weg, sodass er mit den Rücken an das gegenüberliegende Bücherregal stieß.

"Wusste doch schon immer das du ne ganze Wilde bist." Flint grinste triumphierend. "Keine Angst, dass uns Wood zusammen sieht?" Ich musste mich auf meine Zehenspitzen stellen, um seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kommen zu können, denn der Slytherin war noch um einiges größer als Oliver.

"Nein, nicht die Bohne, denn Wood würde mein Benehmen ...," begann ich leise in Flints Ohr zu hauchen.

"... sofort durchschauen!" Blitzschnell ruckte mein Knie in die Höhe und ich wusste das ich, nach Flints schmerzhaften Aufheulen, präzise getroffen hatte. Der Slytherin sackte stöhnend auf die Knie und ließ einige unschöne Wörter vom Stapel.

"Bell, du Miststück! Das wirst du mir noch büßen", keuchte er zornig und seine dunklen Augen blitzten wütend auf.

"Da bin ich aber gespannt..." Prustend drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu. "Ach ja, und pass das nächste mal doch besser auf deine Eier auf, wenn du meinst mir mal wieder nahe kommen zu müssen." Mit einem unglaublich guten Gefühl verließ ich die Bibliothek. Das Buch hatte ich natürlich noch vorschriftsmäßig bei Madame Pince ausgeliehen und hopste mit diesem kichernd durch die Gänge - Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Immer und immer wieder führte ich mir innerlich Flints wutverzerrtes Gesicht vor. Ein Glück, dass er nicht fähig gewesen war mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Madame Pince wäre an die Decke gegangen und ich hätte wahrscheinlich eine Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen dürfen.

"Katie! Hey Katie! Bist du schwer hörig …?!" Ich blieb stehen. Wa-Was?

"Man du bist ja völlig von der Rolle. Läufst mit einem Megagrinsen einfach an mir vorbei." Lee Jordan kam von hinten auf mich zu und legte seinen Arm auf meine Schulter - zwang mich so zum weitergehen.

"Tschuldige, aber ich war in Gedanken versunken, musste an Flint denken." Ups! Das hätte ich wohl jetzt anders ausdrücken sollen, denn Lees Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

"Ka-Katie ... du bist nicht krank oder? Hast du Fieber?!" Er nahm seinen Arm von meiner Schulter und hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. Wir kamen wieder zum Stehen und er legte besorgt seine kühle Hand auf meine Stirn.

"Du bist tatsächlich etwas warm. Er hat dich verflucht? Nicht wahr?", fragte er hastig weiter und zog seine Hand zurück.

"So ein Blödsinn, Lee!", fuhr ich ihn augenrollend an und riss mich von ihm los um weiterzugehen.

"Dieser eklige Slytherin-

_Vorhin hatte sich das aber ganz anders angehört._

"- ... hat mich versucht in der Bibliothek anzubaggern und na ja, ich habe mich dementsprechend gewehrt." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen. Hach ja, ich war so richtig stolz auf mich.

"Du machst mir mit deinem Gegrinse echt Angst. Weißt du das?," gab Jordan mit gespielt panischer Stimmlage von sich und ich boxte ihm kichernd gegen den Oberarm.

"Von wegen Angst! Aber wobei ... ? Vielleicht solltest du die doch haben, wenn du erst weißt, was ich mit Flint angestellt habe." Mein Gehen war mehr ein federndes Hüpfen und Lee hatte Probleme mit mir mitzuhalten.

"**Das** will ich gar nicht wissen. Es reicht, wenn ich weiß, dass du ihm Schmerzen zubereitet hast." Nun war es an ihm schadenfroh zu grinsen. "Aber mal zu etwas anderem. Hast du schon gehört? In zwei Wochen findet ein Halloween-Ball statt. Na ist das nicht was?"

"Wirklich? Ein Ball!?" Ich driftete kurz in meine kleine Traumwelt ab. Den ganzen Abend mit Oliver über die Tanzfläche wirbeln, sich dann später heimlich davonstehlen, heiße Küsse austauschen und ... Ich kicherte verlegen. Nein, ich sollte nicht weiterdenken. Außerdem wer weiß, ob mich Oliver überhaupt fragen würde. Schön wäre das ja schon.

"Oh man, so ne Reaktion war klar. Genau wie Alicia und Angelina. Die waren völlig aus dem Häuschen und haben George und Fred einfach stehen gelassen." Ein vergnügtes Lachen konnte ich mir daraufhin einfach nicht verkneifen. Nun das war doch logisch. Ein Ball - Romantik Pur. Tanzende Paare.

"Und wenn schon, ein Ball findet nicht jedes Jahr statt." Ich fixierte nun die fette Dame an. Wir waren mittlerweile vorm Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes angelangt und Lee nannte das Passwort, sodass das Gemälde zur Seite klappte und wir durch das Portraitloch hinein klettern konnten. Mein Weg führte mich sofort zum schwarzen Brett. Und tatsächlich hing dort ein Zettel:

_"Liebe Schüler und liebe Schülerinnen,__  
_

_anlässlich Halloweens findet dieses Jahr am 31. Oktober ein Ball stand. Es wird gebeten sich angemessen zu kleiden. Die Herren gebührt die Ehre die Damen einzuladen und sich eine Begleitung zu suchen.__  
_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"_

Ich machte einen kleinen Sprung und wirbelte mit einem freudigen Laut herum. Sofort zierte aber ein verlegender Ausdruck meine Gesichtszüge, denn direkt vor mir standen Fred, George, Lee und ... - ich schluckte - ... Oliver.

"Hey Jungs." Gott, war das peinlich. Ich freute mich hier wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

"Noch ein völlig begeistertes Frauenzimmer." George stöhnte dramatisch.

"Nicht zu fassen. Sogar unser kleiner Wirbelwind Katie." Auch Fred gab sein Bestes, damit mir die ganze Sache noch peinlicher wurde.

"Hört schon auf!" Mein Gesicht glich mal wieder eine überreifen Tomate. Die Twins lachten. Ja und? Auch ich war ein Mädchen und wurde so langsam aber sicher erwachsen. Pah! Auch wenn ich nicht wie eine Schickimicki Tussi herumlief.

"Genau, hört auf Klein-Bell zu ärgern." Lee stellte sich neben mich und schlang seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille. Klein Bell? Meine Augenbraue begann gefährlich zuzucken.

"Du bist mir eine wahnsinnig große Stütze, Lee Jordan!", fauchte ich aufgebracht und befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung - bemerkte nebenbei Olivers ausdruckslosen Blick. Mein Gesicht nahm sicher noch einen dunkleren Rotton an, ... wenn das denn überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Ihr seid alle echt ... arg! Männer!" Fluchend stapfte ich zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufführte und kurzerhand verschwand ich auch in diesen, wo mich zwei völlig aufgedrehte beste Freundinnen empfingen.

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Quidditch-Kapitäne sind sehr verwirrend**

_Regel 7 – Mach ihn eifersüchtig_

**E**s waren noch ganze zwei Wochen bis zum Halloween-Ball hin. Die Vorfreude war natürlich groß und dementsprechend wurde überwiegend getuschelt, getratscht und vermutet, wer denn eigentlich mit wem hin ging. Besonders die Mädchen waren nervös, kicherten ständig herum, sobald sich ihnen ein Junge näherte. Eigentlich hätte es mir ja nicht anders ergehen sollen. Aber da die Lehrer meinten den Viertklässlern besonders viel Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, kam ich kaum dazu überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem war da ja noch immer das Quidditch-Training. Wood holte uns zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten aufs Feld und trieb das ganze Team bis an ihre Grenzen. Völlig fertig und durchnässt - es schüttete wie aus Eimern - mussten wir heute eine halbe Stunde früher das Training beenden, da die Mannschaft aus Ravenclaw das Quidditch-Feld reserviert hatte. Ich wollte gerade als Letzte in die Mädchenumkleide verschwinden, als mich eine recht bekannte Stimme zurückhielt.

„Bell, .. bitte warte mal kurz!" Roger Davis kam mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln auf mich zu. Er war der Quidditch-Kapitän von Ravenclaw und genau wie Oliver sehr begehrt, was mich nicht in geringster weise wunderte. Denn Davis hatte wirklich schönes dunkelbraunes Haar, welches spitzbübisch in sein Gesicht hing. Seine blauen Augen waren warm und freundlich und dann war da noch dieses Lächeln – süße kleine Grübchen umspielten seine Lippen, wenn er seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe zog.

_Geht das schon wieder los? Erst Flint, jetzt Davis! Solltest du nicht an jemand anderen denken?_ Gekonnt ignorierte ich mein inneres Stimmchen. Oliver war seit dem Tag, als ich mit Lee den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, total komisch geworden. Er sah mir nie länger als zwei Sekunden in die Augen und brüllte mich beim Training ganz besonders häufig an. Der konnte mir echt gestohlen bleiben! Wenn der Kerl irgendwelche Komplexe hatte, sollte der sie gefälligst nicht an mir auslassen. Deswegen hatte ich auch die ganze Woche lang keinen Versuch gestartet ihn in irgendeiner weise eifersüchtig zu machen. Die Regeln waren für mich gestorben.

_Vorerst natürlich_, flötete mein nerviges Stimmchen ein weiteres Mal. Ich rollte mit den Augen und konzentrierte mich rasch wieder auf den niedlichen Typen vor mir. Der musste mich mit Sicherheit für bekloppt halten. Nur, ... was wollte er eigentlich?

„Also weißt du, ... es geht um den Ball", sprach Roger doch recht zögernd das Thema an und haspelte nervös mit seinen Händen herum - warf dabei einen kurzen und prüfenden Blick an mir vorbei. Was war denn mit dem los? Aber, ... er wollte mich doch nicht? Nun war ich diejenige, die unsicher wurde und mein Herz begann lautstark gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern. Ich spürte das Blut in meine Wangen schießen. Nein, bloß nicht rot werden! Er hat mich ja noch nicht mal gefragt. Vielleicht wollte er auch etwas ganz anderes von mir.

_Das glaubst auch nur du Schätzchen, aber denke gefälligst an unseren sexy Kapitän!_

Davis ist auch Quidditch-Kapitän, rechtfertigte ich mich meiner Stimme gegenüber und sah Roger dabei direkt in die Augen. Dass ich hier völlig klitschnass dastand, meine Kleidung wie eine zweite Haut an meinem Körper klebte und sich eine kleine Pfütze zu meinen Füßen bildete, war für mich im Augenblick total nebensächlich.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich vielleicht zum Halloween-Ball begleiten würdest?" Gleich darauf folgte wieder sein unglaublich süßes Lächeln, worauf meine Knie drohten nachzugeben und ich Halt suchend nach rechts griff – Richtung Wand. Er hatte mich gefragt, ... er hatte mich doch tatsächlich gefragt! Ich wollte noch einen Schritt zur Seite machen, nur blöderweise rutschte ich auf den glitschigen Boden weg und ich hielt mich reflexartig an Rogers blauer Quidditch-Robe fest. Der hatte sofort zusätzlich seinen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und ich hielt für einige Sekunden lang die Luft an.

„Das ist mir bis jetzt ja noch nie passiert. Dass es einem Mädchen gleich umhaut, wenn ich sie frage, ob sie mich zum Ball begleitet." In seiner warmen Stimme schwang ein belustigter Unterton mit und ich senkte verlegen meinen Kopf. Verdammt, ... wie peinlich! Ich war auch so ein Tollpatsch!

„Gibst du mir denn noch eine Antwort?" Mein Kopf ruckte wieder in die Höhe. Ich war seinem Gesicht so unglaublich nahe.

„Hmm…", machte ich leise - noch immer völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Bei Oliver war das anders gewesen. Der war viel größer als Roger. Da musste ich mich schon auf Zehenspitzen stellen, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Aber wenn ich vor hätte Davis zu küssen, dann ... Ich errötete noch um Einiges mehr. Meine Güte, meine Gedanken gingen eindeutig in die falsche Richtung.

„Hmm? ... Heißt das ja oder nein?" Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um ihm zu antworten, da nahm mir das aber auch schon jemand anderes ab.

„Nein, heißt es." Bei dieser kühlen Tonlage lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich schluckte.

_Hach ja, unsere Rettung._

„Wood!", kam es nur wenig überrascht von meinem Gegenüber und der Arm um meiner Taille verschwand augenblicklich. Wo kam denn Oliver so urplötzlich her? Ich drehte mich um. Ach so, ... er war geradewegs aus dem Kapitäns-Büro herausgetreten und unter seinem rechten Arm hatte er einige Pergamentrollen geklemmt. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zuurteilen, war er keineswegs erfreut Roger zu sehen. Aber Moment mal, ... was fiel dem eigentlich ein? Sich einfach so einzumischen?!

„Bestimmst du jetzt etwa mit wem Katie auf den Ball gehen darf?", spottete Davis und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Sie mag deine Jägerin sein, aber sie nicht dein Eigentum." Da hatte er recht, ... und wie er da recht hatte!

„Nein, ich bewahre sie nur vor Unheil, Davis. Ich kenne doch deine kleinen Spielchen", antwortete der Schotte scharf und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu. Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog ziemlich fest daran, sodass ich mit meinen Kopf gegen seinen Brustkorb knallte.

„Wood", fauchte ich gefährlich leise und sah zu ihm auf. Aber er beachtete mich überhaupt nicht, da seine abwertenden Blicke geradewegs auf Roger gerichtet waren. Was sollte das werden? Trugen die beiden einen stummen Kampf aus? Nur mit Blickkontakt? Anscheinend hatte ich zu dieser ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts mehr beizutragen. Tickten die noch ganz richtig? Und was meinte Oliver mit Spielchen? Davis war doch kein schlechter Kerl, oder?

„Was interessiert dich das eigentlich, Wood? Bell braucht keinen Beschützer. Zudem du auch überhaupt nicht die leiseste Ahnung hast. Willst du es nicht kapieren? Du hast hier überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht." Ja, das hatte er in der Tat nicht. Was zog Oliver eigentlich für eine Show ab? Konnte es sein, dass er vielleicht eifersüchtig war? So wie er sich aufführte, war das schon möglich. Aber, ... ich begann auf meiner Unterlippe herumzukauen.

„Musst du nicht raus und deine Mannschaft trainieren?", wich der Gryffindor dem Thema aus und schenkte Davis' Frage keine Beachtung. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf und lehnte meine Stirn gegen Olivers Brustkorb. Sein betörender Duft stieg mir in die Nase und ich schloss die Augen. Das war mit Sicherheit nur ein Traum. Das passierte gerade nicht wirklich.

„Ja, das muss ich wohl. Leider. Aber die Sache ist noch nicht erledigt." Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Rogers Richtung und warf ihm einen - hoffentlich - entschuldigen Blick zu. Er war mir doch nicht böse? Aber was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn mein Quidditch-Kapitän plötzlich so austickte? Ich sah dem Ravenclaw-Kapitän etwas wehmütig hinterher, als er nach draußen in dem strömenden Regen zu seiner Mannschaft verschwand. Aber jetzt musste ich mir zu allererst einmal Oliver vorknöpfen.

„Und nun zu uns, Wood! Was für eine Show war das hier eben gewesen?", zischte ich sauer und er ließ wieder von mir ab - machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Es ist wirklich zu deinem Besten. Glaub mir, Katie", war doch tatsächlich alles was Oliver dazu sagte und er dann einfach an mir vorbeimarschierte – mich allein im Flur zurückließ.

„OLIVER WOOD! Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach stehenlassen!" Meine Hände hatten sich zu zwei Fäusten geballt und ich sah ihm fassungslos hinterher. Ich verstand das einfach nicht! Er hatte mir gerade eine Verabredung zu Nichte gemacht. Zornig stieß ich die Tür zur Umkleidekabine auf. Na warte, der konnte noch etwas erleben.

* * *

**E**ine halbe Stunde später lief ich gemeinem mit Angelina und Alicia den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Zum Glück hatte der Regen mittlerweile nachgelassen, sodass es jetzt nur noch leicht am nieseln war. Meine zwei Freundinnen hatten doch tatsächlich noch auf mich gewartet. Sie hatten aber von der ganzen Szene und meiner Schreierei nichts mitbekommen gehabt, da sie zu dieser Zeit gerade unter der Dusche gestanden haben. Ich wollte ihnen davon erzählen, nur ...

„Ich bin ja so aufgeregt! George hat mich doch tatsächlich zum Ball eingeladen. Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich für ein Kleid anziehen soll? Professor Dumbledore hat ja allen älteren Schülern erlaubt morgen nach Hogsmeade hinunter gehen zu dürfen. Am besten ich schaue da nach etwas Passendem." Alicia war überglücklich und lächelte. Auch Angelina dachte die ganze Zeit nur an den Ball. Bei ihr war es ohnehin klar, dass sie mit Fred hin ging. Aber was mit mir war, interessierte den beiden wohl überhaupt nicht mehr. Tolle Freundinnen waren das. Ich ließ ein Seufzen von mir hören.

„Wir finden schon was. Keine Panik, Alicia", winkte die Schwarzhaarige gelassen ab. „Ich kenne ein ziemlich gutes Geschäft. Da gibt es traumhafte Kleider und die sind überhaupt nicht teuer." Ich rollte mit den Augen. Gab es denn kein anderes Thema? Zum Beispiel Oliver und mich? Komischerweise hatte mich Angelina vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal darauf angesprochen gehabt. Seitdem war es ihr wohl schlichtweg egal. Vielleicht sollte ich mal einfach dazwischen reden?

„Mädels, Roger Davis hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zum Ball begleite. Dann kam jedoch Oliver und hat für mich geantwortet. Ich bin also immer noch Partner-los, falls es euch interessieren sollte", warf ich beleidigt dazwischen und war stehengeblieben. Meine besten Freundinnen taten es mir gleich und kreischten gleichzeitig los. Wa-Was hatten die denn auf einmal?

„Bitte was? Roger Davis? Der knuffige Ravenclaw-Kapitän? Wie kommt der denn gerade auf dich?" Alicia blinzelte fragend und ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Woher sollte ich das denn bitteschön wissen? Vielleicht fand er mich einfach niedlich und wollte mich deswegen einladen? Oder Oliver hatte wirklich recht und er ...? Nein, bestimmt nicht!

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gleich gesagt? Stattdessen quatschen wir über den Ball, ... ähm, Katie? Tut uns Leid, aber wir waren so aufgedreht und konnten an nichts anderes mehr denken", druckste Johnson entschuldigend herum. Auch Alicia senkte schuldbewusst ihren Kopf und ich winkte mit einer Handgeste schnell ab.

„Schon ok. Ihr schwebt im siebten Himmel, da wollte ich nicht stören", meinte ich versöhnlich und legte meine beleidigte Miene ab. Es half ja nichts, wenn ich die beiden nun an zickte. Wir drei standen mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle. Eigentlich ein sehr schlechter Ort zum Reden, wie ich fand und setzte mich deswegen auch schnell wieder in Bewegung.

„Ich erzähle euch später alles genauer. Im Mädchenschlafsaal, da sind wir ungestört." Beide nickten und folgten mir neugierig. Eigentlich wollte ich ja wirklich böse auf sie sein. Aber ich verstand auch ihre Aufregung. Da war ich halt mal etwas zu kurz gekommen. Obwohl beide ja hoch und heilig versprochen hatten mir zu helfen.

* * *

**S**eufzend ließ ich mich in die flauschigen Kopfkissen zurückfallen und starrte nachdenklich die Decke an. Soeben hatte ich meinen Freundinnen alles ausführlich berichtet. Beide waren still und dachten wohl ebenfalls darüber nach. Aber sollte ich mich nicht eigentlich freuen? Oliver war eifersüchtig gewesen. Jedoch, ... hätte er mich nicht stattdessen zum Ball einladen sollen? Einem anderen Jungen dazwischen reden und dann wieder abzischen. Was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Wir hatten uns dreimal geküsst! Und jetzt tat er so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Na ja, ganz so stimmte das ja nicht. Das eine Mal wollte er mit mir darüber reden und nach dem dritten Kuss bin ich ja schnell in die Bibliothek geflüchtet. Vielleicht waren diese Regeln doch nicht so ganz das Wahre. Sie machten alles nur noch viel komplizierter.

„Mädels, was soll ich nur machen?" Ich klang verzweifelt und setzte mich wieder auf – sah hilfesuchend zu Angelina und Alicia, die am Bettende saßen.

„Dich an die Regeln halten", antwortete Johnson schlicht. Was? Nach der Sache sollte ich immer noch weitermachen? Ich blickte die Schwarzhaarige irritiert an.

„Das muss so sein, Katie. Du hast doch es selbst bemerkt, ... Oliver war eifersüchtig gewesen. Er hat Davis vergrault, hatte aber anscheinend nicht den Mut gefunden dich zu fragen. Er ist mit Sicherheit einfach total verunsichert. Er wird dich noch fragen. Ok?" Ich konnte nur zögernd nicken. So ganz glaubte ich daran ja nun nicht mehr. Was wenn er schon längst eine Verabredung hatte?

„Du bist ja jetzt auch schon bei Regel 8. Schnappe dir morgen am besten Lee, als Berater und mache mit ihm gemeinsam das Klamottengeschäft unsicher." Lee? Warum denn gerade mit Lee?

„Und was wenn er mich fragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen möchte?" Alicia rollte mit den Augen. „Dann sagst du halt, dass du schon jemand anderen hast." Ich neigte meinen Kopf Richtung Bettdecke. „Aber ich soll ihn morgen einfach ausnutzen oder was?" Nun war es Angelina, die genervt aufstöhnte. „Man Katie. Lee ist ein guter Kumpel und du suchst einfach nur seinen Rat. Wir können dir nicht helfen, weil wir in heller Aufregung schon vormarschiert sind. Er wird das verstehen und sich auch nichts weiter dabei denken." Überzeugt war ich trotzdem noch immer nicht so ganz. Es hörte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Klar! Regel 8 besagte, ich sollte mit jemand anderen ausgehen. Aber musste das gerade mit Lee sein?

„Na gut. Ich versuche es. Und wenn es nicht klappt, bist du Schuld Angi~" Ein freches Grinsen huschte mir über die Lippen, als ich ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. War doch nur ein Witz gewesen. Ich kicherte. „Du solltest dich mal sehen." Alicia lachte ebenfalls, worauf ich ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht donnerte. „Für dich gibt es dann auch nichts mehr zu lachen!"

„Oh na warte Bell. Das gibt bittere Rache." Ein empörtes Kreischen entwich mir, als sich beide Mädchen lachend auf mich stürzten.

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Willkommen im Chaos**

_Regel 8 - Geh mit jemand anderen aus_

**E**s war ein milder und sonniger Herbsttag und heute trieben sich vor den einzelnen Bekleidungsgeschäften besonders viele aufgeregte Hogwarts-Schülerinnen herum. Kichernd standen die Mädchen in kleinen Gruppen beisammen und tuschelten lautstark über die neusten Klamotten.

„Lee?" Ich war stehengeblieben und hielt meinen Begleiter zurück, indem ich am Ärmel seiner Jacke herumzupfte. Ich warf ihm ein schwaches Grinsen zu. „Du weißt schon, worauf du dich einlässt, oder?" Lee fuhr sich daraufhin schwer überlegend durch sein langes rabenschwarzes Haar, warf einen Blick zu „Gladrags Wizardwear" hinüber und dann wieder zu mir zurück. Oh nein, er hatte es sich doch nicht etwa anders überlegt? Aber heute morgen vor dem Frühstück hatte er mir doch noch fest zugesagt. Würde er einen Rückzieher machen? In mir brach diese altbekannte Panik aus. War der Plan meiner besten Freundinnen etwa keine so gute Idee gewesen?

„Wieso fragst du?" Er drehte sich mir nun gänzlich zu und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun hör mir mal zu, Katie. Du hast mich um etwas gebeten und ich begleite dich. Das ist doch selbstverständlich", beantwortete Jordan lächelnd meine Frage und setzte sich wieder langsam in Bewegung. „Außerdem kann ich dir eh nichts abschlagen." Mein Mund öffnete sich ein klein wenig. Wa-Was?! Ich konnte mich nicht rühren und stand wie betäubt da. Ok, Jordan? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Du-

_Du bist _**_so_**_ schwer von Begriff. Anscheinend will dir nicht nur Davis an die Wäsche, sondern auch Lee~ Aber hey! Dein Herz schlägt doch noch immer für…-_

„Klappe!", zischte ich wütend dazwischen. So langsam aber sicher sollte mein inneres Stimmchen endlich Ruhe geben. Ich kam ganz gut ohne "sie" klar. Außerdem würden mich bald alle für verrückt halten, wenn ich laufend mit mir selbst sprach.

„Hey Katie! Bist du da hinten festgewachsen?!" rief Lee laut zu mir herüber und schwenkte überschwänglich mit beiden Armen. Hmm? Ich blinzelte irritiert in seine Richtung. Er stand mittlerweile schon vorm Laden. Also gut! Ich würde mich jetzt einfach wie immer benehmen. Denn das Jordan auf mich stand, konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Er alberte nur wieder mit mir herum. Ja~ha~, ganz sicher. Das war auch schon alles.

„Ich komme ja schon. Nun hetze mich doch nicht so!", rief ich gespielt empört zurück und rannte die letzten Meter.

„Ich und dich hetzen? Ich bitte dich, niemals würde ich mir so etwas erlauben. Immerhin wage ich mich jetzt in das Gebiet der Frauen. Da geht kein Mann freiwillig hinein." Kichernd boxte ich Lee gegen den Oberarm und schob ihn kopfschüttelnd ins Geschäft hinein. „Wer hetzt nun wen?" Ich gab ihm daraufhin erst gar keine Antwort und ließ meine Blicke durch das überfüllte Geschäft schweifen. Ach du je, hier war ja die Hölle los! Also extra anpassen, würde ich mir das Kleid aber nicht. Das würde mit Sicherheit ewig dauern und das konnte ich Lee unmöglich antun.

„Bei Merlin, ihr Mädchen macht aus dem Ball eine ziemlich große Sache", stellte meine Begleitung mit einem Schmunzeln fest und strich über ein goldfarbenes Samtkleid mit etlichen Rüschen.

„Und wenn schon. Sollen wir für die Herren der Schöpfung etwa nicht gut aussehen?" Einen Augenblick lang musterte ich Lee fragend, bevor ich ihm das Kleidchen aus den Händen riss, da er mir dieses kommentarlos überreichen wollte.

„Niemals", knurrte ich leise und hängte das Kleidungsstück zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Oh natürlich sollt ihr toll aussehen. Aber muss es denn gleich so übertrieben sein?" Ich rollte mit den Augen. Männer. Lee würde das anscheinend nie in die Birne bekommen, warum wir denn so aufgeregt waren. Aber es ihm extra erklären? Nein, das wäre nur reine Zeitverschwendung. „Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden, Lee. Nun sei ein Mann und hilf mir ein bisschen bei der Kleider-Auswahl. Aber keine übertriebenen Rüschen wie eben."

* * *

**E**s dauerte eine ganze geschlagene Stunde bis ich endlich das passende Ballkleid gefunden hatte. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schwang ich die Tüte hin und her.

„Wow, Katie. Pass auf oder du erschlägst damit noch jemanden." Lee, dem die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, war froh wieder aus dem Laden zu sein. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er mit mir das letzte Mal einkaufen gegangen war. Aber ich hatte mich am Anfang eben nicht so richtig festlegen können.

„Und wenn schon!", rief ich lachend, beschleunigte meine Schritte und schob mich an einige verdutzt dreinblickende Schüler vorbei.

„Achtung, Wirbelwind Katie im Anmarsch!", hörte ich Lees Stimme amüsiert und drehte meinen Kopf ein Stückchen nach hinten, was sich sofort als ein schwerwiegender Fehler herausstellte. Mit vollem Karacho lief ich geradewegs in die nächstbeste Person hinein, die meinen Weg kreuzte. Es entwich mir ein erschrockener Laut und keine zwei Sekunden später landete ich auf meinem Hinterteil. Oh du gottverdammter, ... welcher Idiot?! Innerlich begann ich fürchterlich zu fluchen.

„Bell? Alles ok mit dir?", fragte mich nur eine allzu bekannte Stimme und mir lief es siedend heiß den Rücken hinunter. Ging hiermit etwa gerade meine Pechsträhne los? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Ähm, ja ... mir ist nichts passiert, Davis." Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf und klopfte etwas Dreck von meiner Hose. Ich vermied es den Ravenclaw-Kapitän direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Mir war die ganze Szene mit Wood von gestern noch ziemlich peinlich. Wer weiß, wie er darüber dachte.

„Da bin ich ja erleichtert. Und du bist wegen dem Ball am Montag einkaufen? Ganz allein?" Roger schien anscheinend noch auf Smalltalk aus zu sein und ich verdrehte innerlich meine Augen. Ich wollte hier weg!

„Ja~, aber ich bin nicht alleine unterwegs", antwortete ich ihm und mein Blick, der die ganze Zeit über unterhalb seines Kinns gelegen hatte, wanderte höher - direkt in seine schönen blauen Augen. Oh nein, das hätte ich lieber lassen sollen! Dieses Blau nahm mich doch immer wieder vom Neuen gefangen. Das war nicht fair! Warum mussten auch plötzlich alle gut aussehenden Jungs gleichzeitig auf mich stehen? Nun…, Flint konnte man zwar nicht gerade als Schönheit bezeichnen, aber er hatte etwas Gefährliches an sich. Welches Mädchen reizte das nicht?

„Mit deinen Freundinnen?", fragte er neugierig weiter. Ich zog stirnrunzelnd beide Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum fragte er mich das eigentlich alles?

„Nein, mit Lee", klärte ich Roger auf und deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf uns zustürmte. Oh ja, Lee war meine Rettung!

„Das sah wirklich übel aus, Katie. Meine Güte, warum kannst du denn auch nicht deine schönen Augen aufmachen?", fuhr mich dieser auch schon gleich kopfschüttelnd an. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Außerdem ..." Ich wand mich wieder an Davis, der einen ziemlich unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte und Lee fast schon kritisch musterte.

„Ok Davis, war schön dich getroffen zu haben", versuchte ich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich zu lenken. Der sollte aufhören Lee so anzuglotzen. Was sollte das denn? Diese röntgenden Blicke?

„Hmm?" Roger sah mir entschuldigend in die Augen. Hatte der mir jetzt eigentlich zugehört?! „Was? Kannst du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?" Ich stampfte ungläubig mit meinem rechten Fuß. Nein, ich würde das nicht wiederholen!

„War nicht wichtig", antwortete ich stattdessen. „Wir müssen auch schon wieder los. Nicht wahr, Lee?" Dieser nickte und wollte gerade den Arm um meine Taille schlingen, als Roger nach meinem Handgelenk griff und ein hastiges „Warte" hervorstieß.

„Wegen den Ball, Katie. Du hast mir noch immer keine Antwort gegeben." Ich schluckte und in meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Musste Davis denn gerade vor Lee damit anfangen? Immerhin hatte ich diesem schon gesagt, dass ich jemanden hatte. Ok, es war unfair und vielleicht auch etwas naiv das zu sagen. Aber ich wartete noch immer auf-

„Huh? Sag mal Katie, du hast mir heute morgen doch gesagt, dass du schon jemanden hast", unterbrach Jordan meine Gedankengänge und ich machte einige Schritte zurück. Nein, das hatte ich befürchtet. Was sollte ich denn jetzt antworten?

„Wisst ihr Jungs….", begann ich zögernd und ging wieder einige Schritte rücklings. „Eigentlich ist das so." Ich musste mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Das war nur fair. „Ich will mit jemanden Bestimmten hingehen und hoffe das er mich noch fragt." So nun war es draußen. „Also entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte. Mir ist gerade noch etwas sehr Wichtiges eingefallen. Ich muss etwas erledigen." Ich achtete erst gar nicht auf die verwirrten Blicke der beiden und wirbelte herum. Weg. Ich musste einfach so schnell wie möglich hier weg!

„Tut mir Leid! Verzeichnung", murmelte ich immer wieder entschuldigend, da ich etliche Schüler anrempelte. Meine Rennerei führte mich geradewegs nach Schreiberlings Federladen hinein. Schwer atmend schloss ich die Tür des Ladens. Geschafft! Ich war Lee und Roger entkommen. Lästige Fragen konnten mir im Moment einfach gestohlen bleiben.

"Guten Tag, Miss", begrüßte mich dann auch schon ein älterer Mann, dessen wenige Haare schon völlig ergraut waren. Seine dunklen Augen bedachten mich freundlich und es zeichnete sich ein fein geschwungenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Zaghaft erwiderte ich sein Lächeln. "Nein, danke. Ich möchte mich zu allererst einmal umschauen", antwortete ich und sah, wie der Besitzer des Ladens verständlich nickte und zurück hinter dem Verkaufstresen verschwand. Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ich auf der Flucht war. Aber da ich schon mal hier war, konnte ich mich ja wirklich gleich nach einer neuen Feder umsehen. Meine Alte hatte ihre besten Tage nämlich schon hinter sich. Ich verschwand schnell hinter den hohen Regalen des Geschäftes. Hier gab es wirklich eine Menge Auswahl an Federn und nicht nur das: Verschiedenfarbige Tinte wohin das Auge reichte!

"Na Bell, so sieht man sich also wieder", raunte mir dann auch schon jemand gefährlich nahe in mein Ohr. Vor Schreck hätte ich fast die Tintenfässer vom Regal gefegt und ich drehte mich hastig herum. Vor mir stand niemand anderes, als der großkotzige Slytherin Marcus Flint. Das Pech verfolgte mich wirklich auf Schritt und Tritt. Flint war sicher noch immer sauer wegen der Aktion in der Bücherei, ... also war es klüger sich jetzt schnell zu verdünnisieren.

"Ja, wie schön. Ich freue mich auch", erwiderte ich sarkastisch und wollte an ihm vorbei, aber natürlich versperrte er mir hämisch grinsend den Weg. "Wohin so schnell? Wir haben noch ein Wörtchen zu reden."

"Nein, haben wir nicht und nun lass mich durch oder verziehe dich meinetwegen zu deinen arroganten Slytherin-Freunden!" Ich reckte mein Kinn in die Höhe und starrte ihm aufmüpfig in die Augen. Erst Davis und jetzt auch noch Flint. Wer würde denn als nächstes folgen?

_Natürlich Oliver_, flötete mein Stimmchen, welches ich wieder mal gekonnt ignorierte.

"Und ob wir das haben, Bell! Geh mit mir zum Ball und ich vergesse die ganze Sache." Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und prustete los. Der war gut. Flint und mich zum Ball einladen. Hatte der noch alle Tassen im Schrank?

"Hat dich jemand einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen Flint?", kicherte ich. "Ich bin eine Gryffindor, ein wertloses Schlammblut in deinen Augen. Warum in drei Merlins Namen, fragst du mich dann ob ich dich zum Ball begleite?" Ich hatte aufgehört zu lachen und beobachtete Flints Mienenspiel. Erst schien er verwirrt, dann wütend und zuletzt legte sich doch tatsächlich ein sehr ernster Ausdruck auf seine Gesichtszüge. Oh nein, er konnte das unmöglich ...

"Erstens kann man drüber hinwegsehen, dass du eine Gryffindor bist. Zweitens habe ich dich noch nie als Schlammblut bezeichnet und drittens bist du verdammt hübsch. Also was ist?" Meine Wangen wurden doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig warm. Oh scheiße, Flint hatte mir doch tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht. Er war krank. Er musste zu einem Heiler. Er-

"Gib mir eine Antwort, Bell", forderte er mich bestimmend auf, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und drückte mich an eins der Regale. Hatten wir nicht schon mal so eine Situation? "Also?" Ich sah direkt in seine funkelnden dunklen Augen, die mich weder abweisend noch belustigt bedachten. Mein Herz fing heftig gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern.

"Wenn du mir keine Antwort geben kannst, helfe ich dir eben bei deiner Entscheidung etwas auf die Sprünge." Mir blieb keine Zeit über die Bedeutung des Satzes nachzudenken, denn Flint hatte ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen auf meinen Mund gepresst. Mein empörter Laut ging in dem Kuss unter und ich riss vor Schreck meine Augen weit auf. Seine Lippen waren nämlich alles andere als eiskalt, was mich bei diesem Slytherin doch schon sehr wunderte. Sie waren eher weich und ganz warm. Nichtsdestotrotz küsste mich dieses Schwein! Angewidert versuchte ich den Quidditch-Kapitän von mir zustoßen. Aber Flint stand wie ein Fels. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Jacke herauszuziehen. Das Arsch würde nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. Ich drückte die Spitze meines Stabes an seine Brust, was ihn dazu veranlasste meine Lippen freizugeben. Ohne groß nachzudenken, murmelte ich: "Impedimenta."

* * *

**A**ls ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln das Geschäft verließ, baumelte eine zweite Tüte neben der Ersten. Gleich nachdem ich Flint gelähmt hatte, war ich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen über ihn hinweg gestiegen, hatte mir wahllos eine Feder geschnappt und gekauft. Dieser Idiot hatte eigentlich noch weitgehend mehr verdient. Ich machte mich nun langsam wieder zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Mittlerweile hatte der Himmel eine dunkle und bedrohliche Farbe angenommen und alle anderen Schüler eilten ebenfalls schnell Richtung Schloss. Die ersten dicken Regentropfen bahnten sich einige Minuten später auf die Erde nieder und ich schlug fluchend die Kapuze meines Umhangs über meinen Kopf. Das Wetter hatte ziemlich schnell umgeschlagen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Regen wurde stärker. Ich war gerade aus Hogsmeade raus, als es zu allem Überfluss auch noch anfing zu hageln.

„Heute ist echt mein Pechtag", murmelte ich grummelnd und suchte Schutz unter einer großen Eiche. Ich würde einfach ein bisschen warten müssen. Denn den restlichen Weg sich einen Hagelsturm aussetzen? Zudem mein schönes Kleid ruinieren? Nein, das musste echt nicht sein.

„Scheiß Wetter, hmm?" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Die Leute hatten echt ein Talent. Diesmal fand ich die Anwesenheit der Person jedoch alles andere als unangenehm.

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Unerwartete Wendungen**

_Regel 9 - Warte bis er wieder auf dich zu kommt_

„**O**liver?!", hauchte ich überrascht, zupfte meine Kapuze vom Kopf und musterte ihn kurz unauffällig. Seine kurzen Haare, die vor Nässe trieften, klebten auf seiner Stirn und einige winzige Wassertröpfchen bahnten sich über seine rechte Wange hinweg. Sein Umhang wirkte durch die Feuchtigkeit fast pechschwarz. Ich hätte ihn sicher noch weiter so unverschämt angestarrt, hätten sich seine durchdringenden braunen Augen nicht direkt auf mich gerichtet. Dieser Blick ließ meine Knie sofort weich werden und ich senkte hastig meinen Kopf. Er hatte es mit Sicherheit bemerkt! Schon zum etlichen Mal begann mein Herz heute einige Takte schneller zu schlagen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben.

„Sind deine Schuhe so interessant?", fragte er mich dann plötzlich mit belustigter Stimmlage und ich spürte, dass sich die Hitze in meinen Wangen staute. Der fand das auch noch ungeheuer komisch? Ha, ha. Ich konnte mich tot lachen! Aber Moment mal!? Seid wann redete Wood eigentlich wieder ganz normal mit mir? Nachdenklich begann ich auf meiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Dabei lauschte ich den Regentropfen, die stetig auf das dichte Blätterdach des Baumes fielen. Das hörte sich fast wie ein leises und beruhigendes Trommeln an.

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Hmm?", war alles was ich darauf erwiderte. Noch immer starrte ich auf meine Füße. Sollte ich nicht noch eigentlich sauer auf ihn sein? Immerhin war er derjenige, der grundlos letzte Woche mir mein Ball-Date versaut hatte und zudem kam noch, dass er mich laufend auf dem Quidditch-Feld anbrüllte. Ich hörte, dass er sich mir näherte, denn seine Schritte hinterließen ein schmatzendes Geräusch. Oliver blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Seine Beine waren nicht zu übersehen und ich starrte jetzt stattdessen auf diese.

„Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz fair zu dir gewesen war." Sein schottischer Akzent war noch nie so deutlich herauszuhören gewesen wie jetzt. Ich hatte das immer total sexy gefunden. Auch jetzt hallte der Klang seiner Stimme in meinen Ohren wider. Aber wieder reagierte ich nicht. Sollte er doch weitersprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Katie. Du weißt schon, .... wegen Roger Davis", druckste er doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig herum und ich hob verwundert meinen Kopf. „..ich hätte nicht dazwischen platzen sollen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, weil..." Oliver hielt inne, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Nun war er derjenige, der meinen neugierigen Blicken auswich und verlegen zur Seite starrte. Er war echt süß. Fehlte nur noch das er stammelte. Aber soweit würde ihn wohl niemand kriegen.

„Weil?", harkte ich nach. Ich platzte fast vor Spannung - wollte nun endlich den Grund seines unmöglichen Verhaltens wissen. Vor Aufregung nestelte ich dabei sogar an den Trageschlaufen meiner zwei Tüten herum.

„Ich war, denke ich ..." Bei Merlin, konnte er seinen Satz nicht einfach zu Ende bringen? Aber nein, er starrte lieber die fluchenden Schüler an, die an uns vorbeieilten und keine Notiz von zwei Hogwarts-Schülern nahmen, die unter einer großen Eiche Schutz gesucht hatten. Nun, ... dafür war ich recht dankbar. Der Regenschleier war zum Glück zu einer fast undurchdringlichen Wand geworden.

„Verdammt noch mal, Oliver Wood! Nun spucke es doch endlich aus! Du bist doch sonst nicht so!" Ich hatte mir das einfach nicht nehmen lassen können. Er zuckte so richtig schön in sich zusammen und seine Wangen nahmen einen blassrosa Ton an.

„Schön. Ok, ist ja gut. Ich war eifersüchtig. Zufrieden?", spie er mich keine zwei Sekunden später in Oliver-Manier an.

„Du ... du ... du ... was?!" Meine Beine gaben urplötzlich nach und ich griff Halt suchend nach Woods Arm.

_Mädel! Nun werde bloß nicht ohnmächtig! Er hat dich gern! Er ist eifersüchtig gewesen! Das wolltest du doch hören?_

Mein Stimmchen hatte Recht. Wie lange hatte ich davon schon geträumt? Oliver gab zu, dass er wegen Davis eifersüchtig gewesen war.

„Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

„Nein! Ich ..." Meine rechte Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, die leicht zu vibrieren begann. Er machte sich schon wieder über mich lustig. Mit einem Schmollmund sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Katie", meinte er leise und seine Mundwinkel zuckten wie verrückt. „Aber ich würde schon wissen, wie du darüber denkst. Immerhin werde ich aus deinem Verhalten in letzter Zeit echt nicht schlau." Oh, schoss es mir ertappt durch den Kopf. War ich ihm gegenüber so komisch gewesen? Nun ja, ich hatte mich doch nur an die Regeln gehalten. Aber nun musste eine Ausrede her. Ich konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Zudem ja fast alles geklappt hatte.

„Ich war nur so drauf, weil du so merkwürdig warst", erklärte ich leise und hielt seinen fragenden Blick doch tatsächlich stand. Das war zwar nicht die feine englische Art, aber ein Funken Wahrheit steckte ja schon in diesem Satz.

„Ach? Dann bin ich also Schuld?" Etwas Skepsis lag in seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen. Hach ja, ich driftete mal wieder ab. Aber war das denn so verwunderlich? Nur anstatt meinen Satz in Frage zu stellen, sollte er mich mal endlich zum Ball einladen!

„Ist das jetzt nicht völlig egal? Immerhin ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung. Du hast dich entschuldigt, mir den Grund genannt und wir können wieder normal miteinander umgehen." Ich lächelte ihn strahlend an, wobei mein Lächeln sofort verblasste als ich seine ernste Miene bemerkte. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Nein, es ist nicht _alles_ in Ordnung!" Beim Klang seiner Stimme konnte ich ein ängstliches Schlucken einfach nicht unterdrücken, ... und war doch schon etwas irritiert. Warum sollte nichts mehr in Ordnung sein? „Ich verstehe ni-"

„Geh mit mir zum Ball!", unterbrach mich Oliver und hatte sich langsam zu mir herunter gebeugt. „Ich hätte dich schon viel früher fragen sollen. Entschuldige", hauchte er in mein rechtes Ohr und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. Ich konnte das Blut, unterhalb meines Ohres, pulsieren spüren - es pochte in einen beängstigten Tempo. Sein heißer Atem streifte meine empfindliche Haut und die Temperatur meines Körpers schien um ein paar Grad gestiegen zu sein. Mir wurde schwindelig.

„Ich ... ja", brachte ich nur sehr schwer über meine Lippen und schnappte im nächsten Moment erschrocken nach Luft. Oliver hatte sich an meinen Hals zu schaffen gemacht - verwöhnte meine Haut mit seinen warmen Lippen. Unachtsam ließ ich beide Tüten zu Boden segeln. Ich erzitterte leicht unter seinen Berührungen und ich dankte Gott dafür, dass er seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille schlang. Meine Beine hätten mir sonst jeden Moment den Dienst versagt.

„Vorsichtig", lachte er gegen meinen Hals. „Du willst am Montag doch nicht verhindert sein." Schwach grinsend haute ich meine geballte Hand sachte gegen seinen Oberkörper. Mir zitterten noch immer, wie verrückt die Knie. „Will ich auch nicht. Ich kann dich doch unmöglich versetzen. Dein Fanclub wird mich auch schon so noch verfluchen." Oliver lehnte sich ein Stückchen zurück und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Der Schwarm Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flatterte wie wild. „Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen", meinte er leise und stupste sein Näschen gegen Meines.

„Ach tust du das? Ich kann mich auch ganz gut alleine wehren, glaub mir mal." Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen. Für einen Augenblick lang musste ich an Flint denken. Ich hatte ihn jetzt zwei mal in die Knie gezwungen. Ein drittes Mal würde das wohl nicht nötig sein. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Denn ich kenne dein aufbrausendes Temperament nur allzu gut." Oliver grinste frech und ich stieß ihn gespielt empört zurück.

„Ehrlich?" Ich kicherte dank seines belämmerten Gesichtsausdruckes. Was war denn? Misste er etwa schon die Nähe, die noch eben zwischen uns geherrscht hatte?

„Ach komm schon, Oliver. Ich dachte du kennst mich." Ich schnappte mir meine zwei Tüten und grinste ihn scheinheilig an. „Tue ich auch und deswegen lasse ich meine Hände vorerst bei mir. Sonst kriege ich noch eins auf den Deckel."

„Braver Junge. Aber zeig mir mal lieber wo dein Gryffindor-Mut steckt und lass uns hoch zum Schloss gehen." Ich warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu, diesen er ohne Probleme erwidern konnte. „Kein Problem. Mir macht der Regen nichts aus. Nur was ist mit deinem Zeugs?" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf meine zwei Tüten.

„Ach, das wird schon gehen", meinte ich schnell. Oh man, das hoffte ich zumindest. Mein Kleid wäre ruiniert bevor ich überhaupt die Chance bekam es zu tragen, außer ich ...

Ja, ich könnte ... Kurzerhand zwängte ich meine Hand durch die Schlaufen der Taschen und zog sie meinen Arm entlang bis zu meiner Schulter hinauf. Jetzt musste nur noch mein Umhang drüber - Fertig!

„Problem gelöst. Kann es dann losgehen?" Oliver nickte und stellte sich neben mich.

„Ein Wettrennen also."

„Ja."

* * *

**K**euchend und nach Luft schnappend blieb ich in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses stehen. Ich hatte gegen Oliver haushoch verloren. Man, der Junge war auch schnell. Aber ich hatte mich Wacker geschlagen, denn beim Rennen waren die zwei Tüten immerhin jedes Mal gegen meinen Körper gerasselt. Also war es von vornherein nicht ganz fair gewesen. Ich legte eine Hand auf meine rechte Seite, da ich übles Seitenstechen verspürte. Nie wieder ein Lauf durch den Regen.

„Schön das du auch den Weg hierher gefunden hast." Empört plusterten sich meine Wangen auf als ich Olivers amüsiertes Stimmchen wahrnahm. Er stand keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt - frech grinsend.

„Pass ja auf, Wood. Nächstes mal da-" Ich hielt inne und spähte an ihm vorbei. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Hey Bell! Wood?! Wart ihr schwimmen oder was?", drang eine gehässig klingelnde Stimme zu uns herüber und ich schloss kurz meine Augen. Hätte er nicht einmal an uns vorbeilaufen können? Aber nein, er musste mit seinen Idioten-Freunden auch noch herkommen.

"Flint, wie immer sehr geistreich ", wand sich Oliver mit deutlichem Sarkasmus beherrscht an seinen Erzfeind und ich stellte sich neben ihn. Oh, oh ob das gut ausging? „Denn du mal einen Blick nach draußen werfen würdest, würdest du merken, dass es regnet." Der Slytherin warf Oliver einen finsteren Blick zu. „Schön, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Wood. In der Tat bin ich vor Kurzem auch erst im Schloss angekommen. Aber ihr habt wohl nicht den Weg zurückgefunden, so wie ihr ausschaut", höhnte Flint gehässig. Der Troll war natürlich in Begleitung von Montague und Pucey, die hämisch auflachten.

„Das geht dich nen Dreck an!", schoss Wood giftig zurück und griff nach meiner Hand. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden, Katie." Ich brachte nur ein kaum merkliches Nicken zustande. Aber wie so oft wollte Flint uns nicht gehenlassen.

„Bell? Ich hoffe du hast deinem Schatzi von deinem kleinen Ausrutscher erzählt. Wäre doch nur fair ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen." Ich erstarrte mitten im Gehen. Der sprach doch nicht etwa von diesem dummen Kuss? Auch Oliver war gezwungenermaßen zum Stehen gekommen, da er meine Hand hielt und starrte mich mit irritierten Blicken an.

„Wovon spricht diese Schlange?" Ich sah ihn nicht an.

„Du hast ihm nichts von unserem Kuss erzählt?"

„Flint halt deine Klappe!", fauchte ich. Meine Hand glitt aus der Seinigen.

„Du knutscht mit einem Slytherin?"

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Flint hat-" Er gebot mir mit einer Handgeste zu schweigen. „Es ist mir egal was Flint hat! Denn anscheinend ist es wahr. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören", meinte er scharf und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Nein! Er verstand das alles falsch. Warum hörte er mir denn nicht zu? Die drei Slytherin mussten sich ein vergnügtes Auflachen verkneifen.

„Hast wohl mit uns allen vier was laufen? Wann waren denn Davis und Jordan dran?" Er klang wütend und verletzt zugleich.

„Da ist gar nichts mit den beiden. Du versteht nicht, ... hör doch mal zu." Aber ich kam erst gar nicht dazu ihm alles zu erklären, da Wood sich wortlos herumdrehte und die Treppe hochflitzte. Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich war fast blind vor Tränen. Ich versuchte das aufkommende Schluchzen zu drücken. Es war alles so perfekt gewesen und jetzt. Daran war ganz allein ...

„Flint!", zischte ich gefährlich leise und wirbelte zornig herum. „Bist du nun zufrieden?", kreischte ich außer mir vor Wut, überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns mit schnellen Schritten und holte mit meiner flachen Hand aus. Es war ein unschönes Klatschen zu hören und der Kopf des Slytherin ruckte durch die Wucht der Ohrfeige nach rechts. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Du hast es geschafft."

* * *

**Epilog - Halloween**

_Regel 10 - Verführe ihn_

**E**igentlich war ich keins dieser Mädchen, die gleich wegen jeden Grund zu heulen begannen. Aber diesmal konnte auch ich nicht meine aufkommenden Tränen zurückhalten, die sich seit geraumer Zeit unaufhaltsam über meine geröteten Wangen bahnten. Ich strich mit meiner Zunge über meine Oberlippe und schmeckte die salzige Flüssigkeit. Hin und wieder schluchzte ich herzzerreißend auf.

„Oliver, du gottverdammter Idiot!", fauchte ich gleichzeitig wütend und völlig niedergeschlagen. Warum in drei Merlins Namen hatte er mir nicht, einmal in seinen Leben, zuhören können? War das denn zu viel verlangt? Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Flint hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Sonst glaubte er doch auch nichts, was diese hinterlistige Schlange von sich gab, ... wobei es diesmal ja die Wahrheit gewesen war. Ja, der Slytherin hatte mich geküsst. Aber ich ihn nicht! Und nicht mal in 1000 Jahren würde ich das jemals freiwillig tun!

Ich schniefte und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder ins Kopfkissen. Seit gestern hatte ich die Zeit überwiegend im Mädchenschlafsaal verbracht. Nur zum Frühstück und Mittagessen war ich heruntergekommen und das war schon hart genug gewesen. Oliver hatte mich keines Blickes gewürdigt und wenn zufälliger weise mal doch, hatte er mich mit kühler und verachtender Miene gestraft. Seitdem war ich in ein noch viel tieferes und dunkleres Loch gefallen, welches mich nun gänzlich zu verschlucken drohte. Er würde mir wohl auch weiterhin die kalte Schulter zeigen und den Ball konnte ich heute Abend ohnehin vergessen. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Die Regeln, meine vergeblichen Mühen, die Zurückweisungen von Lee und Roger. Im Grunde genommen hätte ich es auch ganz anders haben können. Dann wäre ich halt mit Davis zum Ball gegangen. Ich hätte vornherein wissen müssen, dass Oliver und ich nicht zusammen gehörten. Sogar mein inneres Stimmchen gab kein Kontra mehr. Es war bestimmt in mein tiefstes Inneres geflohen.

„Grund gütiger! Bell!" Die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals war aufgeflogen und krachte mit einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gegen die Wand. Im Türrahmen stand eine, in ihren atemberaubenden schönen Ballkleid, nichtsdestotrotz völlig wütend aussehende Angelina Johnson. Meine Freundin hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und pustete sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Unter ihren Blick fühlte ich mich noch winziger und unwichtiger als ohnehin schon. Trotzdem hatte sie hier nichts verloren und ich wollte den Rest des Abends hier vor mich hinvegetieren.

„Der Zutritt ist hier nicht gestattet. Dein Schlafraum befindet sich eine Tür weiter", murmelte ich monoton und setzte mich auf - meine Tränen waren vorerst versiebt. Natürlich ignorierte sie mich und stapfte unaufhaltsam auf mich zu.

„Wenn du nicht gleich deinen hübschen Hintern aus den Bett bekommst, werde ich dich eigenhändig rauszerren, ankleiden und zum Ball runterjagen", drohte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und bedachte mich mit, zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen. Für eine Sekunde wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte, bis mir schließlich ein hohes schrilles Auflachen entwich.

„Das ist gut, Johnson. Das will ich sehen. Komm schon, versuche es ruhig. Mich kriegen da keine zehn Pferde in die Halle. Ich brauche die verletzten und strafenden Blicke nicht", beendete ich meinen Satz mit brüchiger und weinerlicher Stimme und wischte mir hastig über die feuchten Augen. Nein, ich wollte nicht schon wieder heulen - nicht vor Angelina.

„Katie." Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sanft und mitfühlend. Jetzt war mir erst recht wieder nach Heulen zumute. Ich konnte es nicht ab, wenn man mich bemitleidete. Dann doch lieber die andere, härtere Tour.

„Du willst den Abend hier oben doch nicht wirklich alleine verbringen. Vergiss Oliver doch einfach. Der ist es nicht wert. Wenn er lieber den sturen und verletzten Esel spielen will, bitte, lass ihn doch. Aber wegen ihn darfst du dir nicht diesen Abend versauen lassen." Im Grunde genommen hatte sie ja recht. Wenn ihm wirklich etwas an mir liegen würde, hätte er dieses Missverständnis gemeinsam mit mir aus der Welt geschafft und wäre mir nicht aus den Weg gegangen. Nur ...

„Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Bitte, versteh das doch, Angelina." Meine zittrigen Hände lagen im Schoß und ich starrte diese mit brennenden Augen an. Ich spürte, dass sich die Matratze ein klein wenig senkte und sich Angelinas Arm um meine Schultern legte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Angi. Ich komme klar. Geh lieber los oder du kommst zu spät."

„Keine Panik. Fred versteht das. Er wird vorgehen." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. So schnell würde ich sie wohl nicht loswerden. Angelina konnte stur sein, ja noch sturer als ... Oh nein, jedes Mal führten mich meine Gedanken zurück zu ihm. Das war nicht fair!

„Kommst du nun freiwillig mit oder muss ich wirklich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Angelina und sah in ihr frech lächelndes Gesicht. Ihre gutmütigen warmen braunen Augen beruhigten mich und ich zog es tatsächlich in Erwägung einfach mitzukommen. Ich konnte Oliver ignorieren und meinen Spaß haben oder hier oben alleine versauern. Die Entscheidung fiel mir trotzdem schwer. Aber so richtig unterkriegen lassen, wollte ich mich ja nicht!

„Ich komme, ... aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Die Miene meiner Freundin hellte sich auf und sie strahlte regelrecht wie ein kleiner Sonnenschein.

„Und die wäre?" Auf meinen Zügen schlich sich ein unverschämtes und kaum merkliches Grinsen. „Nur wenn ich eins zwei Tänze mit deinem Fred haben darf." Blitzschnell schlüpfte ich daraufhin vom Bett und rannte kreischend los.

„Na warte, Katie Bell! So eine Forderung zu stellen. Fräulein! Du begibst dich auf sehr dünnes Eis!", fauchte sie zornig, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten wie verrückt und verrieten sie natürlich sofort. Ein Glück, dass sie mit ihren roten Ballkleid nicht so schnell hinter mir herkam, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich in ein paar Teile zum Ball erschienen.

* * *

**A**ngelina zog mich unbarmherzig am Handgelenk die lange Treppe hinunter. Schon vom weiten sah ich die prunkvolle Eingangstür der großen Halle, hörte das muntere Gemurmel vieler Schüler, die leisen Klänge einer wundervollen Melodie. Meine Füße weigerten sich hartnäckig schnellere Schritte zu machen und mein flachs grünes Kleid raschelte bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung.

„Um um zukehren, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", zischte Angelina leise in mein Ohr und schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln, welches mich nicht im geringsten beruhigte. Meine Knie zitterten und meine Hände waren schweißnass.

„Ich kann da nicht rein. Angelina, ich sehe unmöglich aus", piepste ich wie ein kleines ängstliches Mäuschen und blieb stehen.

„Katie, willst du mich veralbern? Du siehst wunderschön aus und würdest atemberaubend schön aussehen, wenn du nun mal endlich dein ängstliches Gesicht ablegen würdest um zu lächeln." Sie hörte sich ziemlich genervt an. Nervös haspelte ich an einer gewellten Haarsträhne herum, die keck in mein Gesicht fiel. Wieder einmal hatte Angelina eine kunstvolle Steckfrisur zustande gebracht und hatte noch einen kleinen grünen Schmetterling oberhalb meines Ohres in meinen Haaren befestigt, sozusagen ein kleiner Hingucker.

„Und nun komm. Es wird dich da niemand auffressen." Nein, aber mich mit tödlichen Blicken aufspießen, widersprach ich ihr im Stillen und folgte der schwarzhaarigen Jägerin mit unsicheren Schritten. Mir blieb im ersten Augenblick vor Bewunderung die Luft weg. Die große Halle war kaum wider zuerkennen. Die großen Tische waren beiseite geschoben worden und hatten viel kleineren Tischen platz gemacht. Direkt in der Mitte wirbelten unzählige Pärchen über die Tanzfläche und lachten ausgelassen. Von der Decke hingen massig viele schwarz- und orangefarbene Luftschlangen. Auf jeden der Tische stand ein ausgenommener Kürbiskopf und ein schwarzer unheimlicher Rabe. Anstatt die üblichen Bänke, gab es samt überzogene pechschwarze Hocker und wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch war, stand ein riesiger Buffettisch. Dies war ein Halloween-Ball, der nicht so schnell vergessen sein würde. Lehrer schwatzten ausgelassen mit ihren Schülern und tranken gemeinsam Früchte-Bowle. Außer einer schien nicht so ganz zufrieden zu sein und das war Professor Snape. Der fetthaarige Zaubertränke-Lehrer stand finster in einer Ecke und passte dennoch ganz hervorragend ins Bild - als übergroße Fledermaus. Mir entwich ein kurzes Kichern und gleich darauf spürte ich Angelinas Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Ich habe die anderen entdeckt. Sie sitzen gleich hier vorne." Sie führte mich an einen halb besetzten Tisch. Alicia sprang sofort auf und umarmte mich überschwänglich. „Wie schön, Angelina hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Du bist doch noch gekommen", flüsterte sie sanft in mein Ohr und ließ mich wieder los. Sie war ebenso toll wie Angelina gekleidet. Nur das ihr Kleid blau war und schimmerte.

„Du hast dich ziemlich in Schale geschmissen, Alicia", merkte ich mit einen Grinsen an und ein zarter rosa Schimmer legte sich auf ihre dunklen Wangen.

„Du aber auch Katie, ... nur grün?" Ihre rechte Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und sie musterte mich kritisch. „Aber es passt zu deinen Augen." Bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fand ich mich auch schon in zwei Umarmungen gleichzeitig wieder. „Jungs! Nicht gleich beide auf einmal!", lachte ich und George warmer Atem kitzelte meinen Nacken. Meine feinen Härchen stellten sich sofort senkrecht auf.

„Wir konnten einfach nicht anders. So ein wundersames und zartes Wesen musste einfach umgarnt werden." Ich sah kichernd zu Fred auf, der schelmisch am Grinsen war. Die Zwillinge waren in festlichen Umhängen gekleidet und es war wahrhaft ein sehr seltener Anblick, den die beiden da boten. Aber diese Charmeure. Bestimmt wollten mich die beiden von Oliver ablenken und bis jetzt hatte das auch ziemlich gut geklappt. War er eigentlich zum Ball erschienen?

„Außerdem wurde mir eben mitgeteilt, dass ich dich zu einen Tanz auffordern soll", plapperte Fred auch schon munter weiter. Verwirrt blinzelte ich ihn an. Was? Angelina wollte mir doch tatsächlich eine Weile ihren Freund leihen? Dabei war das doch nur ein Scherz gewesen. Schnell sah ich zu meiner Freundin hinüber, die mir lächelnd zu nickte und streifte dabei den Blick von Lee, der neben Angelina saß. Ich schluckte. Er sah mich mit seinen großen dunkelblauen Augen undefinierbar an. Ob er enttäuscht war? Es war ihm gegenüber einfach nicht fair gewesen.

„Hey! Und was ist mit mir?" Georges warmer Körper verschwand hinter mir augenblicklich. Er schien zu schmollen.

„Du mein Lieber, tanzt mit MIR!", fauchte Alicia streng und zog den Rotschopf auf die Tanzfläche.

„Auch da hat das Mädel die Hosen an", murmelte ich beiläufig und setzte mich nun ebenfalls in Bewegung. Ein empörter Fred folgte mir. „Ich tue mal so, als hätte ich das nicht gehört." Lächelnd wirbelte ich herum und bedachte den Zwilling unschuldig.

„Immerhin sind wir zum Tanzen hier und nicht zum Reden." Fred legte seine rechte Hand auf meine Hüfte, woraufhin ich ihm meine auf seine linke Schulter legte.

„In der Tat sind wir das und ich sollte mich wohl geehrt fühlen. Nicht wahr? Immerhin überlässt dich Angelina mir", meinte ich frech und nahm meine linke Hand in die Seinige - nickte dabei kaum merklich.

„Och, sie wird das überleben. Außerdem hat sie noch etwas zu erledigen." Gemeinsam begannen wir im Takt des Lieds zu tanzen. Fred war, zu meiner Überraschung, ein außergewöhnlich guter Tänzer. Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Nur was um Himmels Willen hatte Angelina denn noch zu erledigen? Das beschäftige mich doch gleich viel mehr. Fragend taxierte ich meinen Tanzpartner an, der an mir merkwürdigerweise abfällig vorbei sah. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein klein wenig nach hinten und erblickte das Übel. Flint stand laut lästernd mit einigen anderen Slytherin am Buffet. Natürlich war er ohne Begleitung. Hastig wand ich meinen Blick wieder von der Schlange ab. Ich wollte mir nicht meine hart erkämpfte gute Laune vermiesen lassen.

„Fred?" Ich musste es wissen, die Neugier war zu groß. Der Rotschopf wirbelte mich schwungvoll herum und zog mich dichter an sich heran. Was hatte er denn?

„Oliver", hauchte er den Namen meines Schwarms in mein Ohr und ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung. Mein Herz begann beängstigend schnell zu schlagen. „Er kämpft sich geradewegs an einigen Paaren vorbei, direkt auf uns zu." Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft und verkrampfte mich in Freds Armen.

„Fred. Bitte lass mich los." Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und meine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig fremd an.

„Aber warum denn? Katie, lass ihn doch ruhig kommen. Ich meine, vielleicht will er ja-" Alarmiert riss ich mich aus seinen Armen los, da Oliver nur noch wenige Meter von uns entfernt war. Panisch drehte ich den beiden Jungen den Rücken zu, kämpfte mich mit weichen Knien an dutzende Schülern vorbei nach draußen auf den Flur. Ich warf kurz einen Blick über meine Schulter zurück und dachte mein Herzschlag würde jeden Moment aussetzen. Oliver! Er war mir gefolgt! Ohne groß nachzudenken, hastete ich die Treppe hoch - seine schnellen Schritte in meinen Ohren widerhallend. Völlig außer Atem nannte ich der fetten Dame das Passwort. Hurtig klappte das Portrait beiseite und ich kletterte, trotz Kleid, wie ein flinkes Wiesel durch das Loch. Ein Teil in mir sagte: „Bleib stehen, drehe dich um." Aber wiederum befahl mir der andere Teil: „Bleib nicht stehen. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du wartest."

„Katie!", rief Wood fast schon flehend und ich zögerte kurz vor der Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal hochführte. Nein! Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

* * *

**W**ie Angelina vor etwa einer Stunde erst, donnerte ich ebenfalls die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf, lief in den Raum hinein und warf mich kurzerhand einfach auf mein Bett. Meine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte, ... er konnte nicht hochkommen, er ... ! Ich stockte. Natürlich konnte er! Schnell setzte ich mich wieder auf und wollte geradewegs aus meinen Bett steigen, als sich meine Beine im Kleid verhedderten und ich mit einen lauten RUMPS geradewegs Bekanntschaft mit den Boden machte. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Oh man, mein Kopf. Ich war wirklich mehr als ungeschickt.

„Katie! Hey Katie, ist alles ok?!" Oliver! Konnte der mich denn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„Geh weg, Wood. Du hast hier nichts verloren", meinte ich matt und blinzelte die Tränen aus meinen Augen - setzte mich vorsichtig auf. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich gerade vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen, wobei das ja jetzt eher am Sturz lag.

„Ich weiß. Aber Professor McGonagall hat mir nicht umsonst den Trick mit dem passenden Zauberspruch gezeigt", erwiderte er ruhig und ging bedacht auf mich zu.

„Verdammt, Wood! Hörst du nicht zu? Du sollst verschwinden!" Es war das erste Mal heute, dass ich ihn wieder direkt in die Augen sah. Ich musste mein Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, da er direkt vor mir stand, besser gesagt er ging nun schnell in die Knie, damit wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Es lag etwas Verzweifeltes, Entschuldigendes und viel Reue in diesem wunderschönen Braunton. Unweigerlich begann mein Puls zu rasen. Nur ein Blick und ich schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Warum hatte er nur so eine große Macht über mich? Ich war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen. Ich konnte ihn unmöglich hassen.

„Ich kann aber nicht gehen, Katie", hauchte er leise und stützte sich nun gänzlich mit seinen Knien auf den Boden ab. Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber ich spürte die Bettkante in meinem Rücken. Ausweglos.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte ich trotzig zurück und hielt seinen sanften Blick stand. So schnell gab ich nicht klein bei. „Es gibt immerhin nichts zu Bereden. Du bist derjenige, der mich bei Flint gestern stehen gelassen hatte und mir nicht die Chance gabst es zu erklären." Oliver senkte seinen Kopf. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Hose. Er schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten und gab mir so ein wenig Zeit ihn unverhohlen zu mustern. Er sah natürlich unverschämt gut aus. Sein Festumhang schimmerte in einem dunklen Rotton. Die obersten Knöpfe seines grauen Hemds waren offen und gaben etwas Haut preis. Ich spürte, dass mir die Hitze in den Kopf stieg und sah hastig zu Seite.

„Es war ein Fehler. Nur war ich taub vor Enttäuschung und Wut. Ich hätte sein Geschwätz nicht so leichtfertig glauben sollen. Es tut mir Leid." Erstaunt sah ich in seine Augen. Es tobte ein wahrer Sturm in diesen und blitzten kurz in einem helleren Ton auf. Oliver entschuldigte sich? Pah! Dabei hatte ich ihm doch gar nichts erklärt. Immerhin stimmte die Sache mit dem Kuss doch. „Flint hat aber die Wahrheit gesagt, Oliver."

„Was?" Ich nickte langsam. „Ja, er hat mich geküsst. Im Schreibwarenladen. Dieses Ekel hat mich überfallen. Aber na ja, immerhin ist mir sofort der passende Fluch eingefallen", meinte ich mit einen Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme. „Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, ich hätte etwas mit Lee oder Davis. Wood, du bist so ein Trottel, denn wenn du deinen Starrsinn mal einen Augenblick ausgeschaltet hättest, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich nur dich ... " Ich brach meinen Satz abrupt ab und senkte meinen Kopf. Er war ein echter Blödmann. Ich war so sehr in ihn verschossen, dass sogar er das bemerkt haben musste.

„Ich weiß", war alles was er darauf erwiderte und legte zwei Finger unter mein Kinn. Seine Berührung löste ein warmes Prickeln aus. Natürlich sah ich schüchtern zu ihm auf und sein süßes Lächeln kurbelte den Schwarm Schmetterlinge in meiner Magengegend heftig an. Oliver näherte sich quälend langsam meinen Gesicht. Sein heißer Atem streifte meine Wangen.

„Mir geht es doch genauso. Ich habe jedes Mal nur an dich denken können." Seine Worte hörten sich so unglaublich ehrlich an und ließ mein Herz Purzelbäume schlagen.

„Oliver", wimmerte ich schon fast und erwartete voller Ungeduld seine Lippen. Er lachte kurz belustigt auf und strich federleicht mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen - brachte einen Stein ins Rollen, dem er sich nun unmöglich mehr entziehen konnte. Verlangend presste ich meine Lippen auf seinen Mund, ignorierte sein überraschtes Keuchen und küsste ihn so heftig, dass ihn das ein Stückchen nach hinten warf. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Körper und drückte mich fest an den Seinigen - erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge schlüpfte durch meine Lippen hindurch und ich zog erstaunt etwas Luft durch meine Nase. Er begann mich zu necken, versuchte mich hervorzulocken, wollte eindeutig mit mir spielen, dem ich nur allzu gerne nachging. Unsere Zungen trugen einen unerbittlichen und heißblütigen Kampf aus und es war kein Sieger in Sicht, sodass wir gezwungen waren unser Spielchen zu unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Wild und nicht zähmbar", flüsterte er amüsiert in mein Ohr, nahm mein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte dran. Er entlockte mir so einen genüsslichen Laut. Ich kicherte, da sein heißer Atem meinen Hals kitzelte. Meine Arme lagen auf seinen Schultern und meine Hände spielten mit seinen kurzen Nackenhärchen.

„Es ist hier ziemlich unbequem. Meinst du nicht?" Schelmisch grinsend sah er mir ins Gesicht. Hmm~, schon klar. Der Boden war alles andere als gemütlich. Immerhin gab es da ja mein Bett. Bei den Gedanken an das vielleicht Bevorstehende schoss mir eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. „Mein Lieber, denk ja nicht dran!", mahnte ich ihn mit gespielt drohender Stimme, da wir uns kurzerhand auf mein Bett setzten.

„Woran denken?", fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene zurück und stürzte sich auf mich - begann mich so ordentlich durchzukitzeln. Überrascht kreischte ich auf und versuchte seine Hände immer wieder wegzuschieben. Aber dieser Mann quälte mich unbarmherzig weiter. Erst einige Minuten später ließ er von mir ab und blieb jedoch über mich gebeugt. Oliver kniete auf der weichen Matratze, meine Beine waren genau zwischen den Seinigen gefangen. Außer Atem und mit geröteten Wangen strafte ich ihn mit einem empörten Blick. „Das war unfair", schmollte ich und drückte mich fester in die flauschigen Kissen, denn Oliver kam mir wieder gefährlich nahe.

„Und wenn schon. Ich fand diese Regeln viel unfairer." Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Woher wusste er davon?

„Aber so verstehe ich wenigstens deine verwirrende Verhaltensweise. So etwas können sich wirklich nur Mädchen ausdenken", raunte er belustigt gegen meine Lippen. „Gut das mich Angelina vorhin aufgeklärt hat." Bei Merlin, warum hatte sie ihm das nur alles erzählt?! Das, das ... Ich würde sie umbringen! Aber vielleicht hatte sie mir dadurch ja auch nur einfach helfen wollen. Deswegen wohl auch Freds Satz vorhin. Er hatte Bescheid gewusst. So eine hinterhältige Meute!

„Sprachlos Katie?", riss mich Oliver letztendlich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf. „Gut. Dann können wir uns ja jetzt an Regel 10 machen."

_Yeah! Let's go, Sweety._


End file.
